


Together We Stand

by TiffsRevenge



Series: Together We Stand, Divided We Fall [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, GTAV AU, Heist, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Violence, soundtrack available on Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffsRevenge/pseuds/TiffsRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Los Santos, pretty spacious, for most inhabitants. But with two of the biggest crime organisations, one group a set of six trained (if slight bomb happy) men, the other a set of five well trained (at times dysfunctional) women, both preying on the same area its fair to say that the city gets ripped apart on a regular basis.</p><p>(Soundtracks currently being created at: https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets and Crews

**Author's Note:**

> I first got this idea after doing some character creation for a Uni application and wondered if Los Santos could be big enough for two heavily armed crime groups and how the guys would act to getting owed by a set of females.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Jet Pack Blue - by Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Mastermind - by Mindless Self Indulgence**   
>  **Kill Of The Night - by Gin Wigmore**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Ryan lay back on his bed watching as the second leader of the rival crime group, Red Snakes, fastened her belt back round her hips and picked her t-shirt off the ground.  


"You know we can't keep this up much longer, your boss is gonna notice eventually," she muttered, pulling the too small, dark green t-shirt over her head and naked torso. Ryan laughed from the bed, his hands flung casually behind his head,  


"You always say that and look what happens every time," he uttered his eyes scanning over his lover's olive toned body; her back arching slightly as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, "anyway, he's always too busy worrying about the next gig to notice anything going on outside of the Crew," he laughed, sitting up as the woman turned to face him, one tatty converse sneaker in her hand.  


"That guys not a fool Ryan, I've seen some of the shit you guys have caused 'round Los Santos, he knows his what he's doing..." she warned climbing across Ryan in search of her other shoe, "he's smart," she muttered from under the bed grabbing at her other shoe while Ryan held firmly to the waistband of her jeans, revealing the slim black string of her thong.  


"Oh come on 'Mérica you can't wuss out on this now," he laughed pulling her back on to the bed, causing her to drop both shoes, and leaning over her pressing her hips down with his own. América laughed, forgetting her shoes on the floor as she reached her arms around his neck and played with his hair absent-mindedly.  


"You know I wouldn't give it up if I had another choice," she sighed, her eyes sad as she skimmed her gaze over Ryan's face and torso. Ryan blew heavily through his nose relaxing his body so his head fell just below América's chest; the rest of him falling at her side par for one arm which hugged her hip as he listened. "It's just that things are getting strict back at base, we need a big pay in soon, and Grif is getting suspicious of me vanishing every other night, everyone's kinda getting cranky at the moment, we need that summer buzz to come back round".  
América was miserable when she thought about it, she thought about how easy things would've been if their crews weren't rivals, if she hadn't followed Ryan back to his place with intent to kill him because he was one of AH's biggest whack jobs and therefore best members. Everything would've been so much better if they hadn't got to know each other and eventually fallen in to the seemingly never-ending cycle of fuck, leave, hate, repeat. But every one of those things had happened and continued to happen no matter how much the pair tried to prevent it, they needed each other.  


"I need to go," América whispered, attempting to push herself out from beneath Ryan. He groaned but sat up slowly, allowing her to wiggle from beneath him and sit on the end of the bed, yanking on her shoes.  


"So you got any gigs coming up?" he asked smoothly, watching as América pulled on her leather jacket and black bandana, wandering over to the fire escape window of Ryan's flat.  
She smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know," she laughed, opening the window and vanishing in to the dull night. Ryan shook his head, standing to close to the window before settling back down in to his bed and falling in to a light sleep.

__________

**The Fake AH Crew**

__________

The next morning came thick and fast for both groups.  
Over at Fake AH Crew, things we’re heating up. Geoff had been staking out Los Santos Bank for a good few weeks after stupidly putting Gavin and Michael on a stake out decal that almost got the pair killed when Michael got in to a fist fight with some mugger and the police showed up. Now the pair we’re sat counting and organising ammo while Geoff, Ray, and Ryan ran through some of the heavier IT work.

“Right so there’s cameras, here, here, here, and the main control hub is here,” Geoff told the pair, “where do you wanna snipe from Ray?” the younger man shrugged, leaning over the blue print of the bank and Los Santos street map.

“Anywhere round this area should be good,” he muttered drawing a circle with his finger, “I’ll go check it out later and see where’s got the best cover, if any,” Geoff nodded in agreement scanning the map for other possible get away passages or firing points.

“What do you need me for again Geoff, cause I’ve got some shit to do if you don’t need my help here,” Ryan muttered, his arms crossed on his chest as he leant against the table.

“Oh I am sorry Mr. Haywood is the possibly biggest pay out of our lives not enough reason for you to give a damn?” Geoff mocked glaring at him, “maybe you’d like to explain the more important shit or why the fuck you didn’t answer a single one of my calls last night when I needed some help getting the Lads out of crap!” Ryan’s eyes narrowed, there was no way he knew, but América was right. He was starting to catch on to the fact that something was going on behind his back.

“Sorry boss,” he muttered backing down, “what do you want me to do to get the big bucks?”

Geoff nodded before explaining the basic root that Ryan needed to take to get to the main control hub of the bank, “The main thing is getting those cameras and alarm systems disabled, then you can get to work cracking the vault,” he finished.

“And witnesses?” Ryan asked, his brain running through the additional body count that could be a possible.

“Try to keep a couple, you might need some codes and as usual we could need them if things get bad, but security guards… whatever knock out, kill, however many you want,”  
Ryan agreed and called over to Michael and Gavin, who had stopped counting ammo a long time ago, so that Geoff could brief them on their area of the plan, distraction. 

 

The Fake AH Crew had been running for almost five years. Originally consisting of the three Gents (Geoff, Ryan, and Jack) the three younger Lads had joined just a year in to the venture when they’d managed to hack in to the crew’s database and headquarters. Ryan had almost killed the trio on sight but Geoff stopped him after they explained that they were there to help. Gavin and Michael normally ran distraction for the group, causing as much havoc as they could with the help of Ray’s sniping skill set, meaning that no witness was left breathing. However there were certain times when explosives were required at the forefront of the plan leaving Ryan as a pure killing force should shit go South and Jack as the main driver or pilot.

It had been three years before the Fake AH Crew realised they weren’t the only organised criminals in Los Santos. It turned out that the Red Snakes had been doing exactly the same thing, with none of the man power that the Fake AH Crew had since they were all female. Despite their female appearance they were a force to be reckoned with. Five highly skilled, intelligent women each with a body count and bank total to match that of Fake AH’s. Until two years ago the two groups had never crossed paths until they derailed one of Fake AH’s smaller heists where they’d decided to try and hit a couple ammo stores. Geoff had been helping Ray with his snipe area when the alarms of both shops suddenly started blaring and a single shot fired inside each followed by two woman running from either store and jumping in a black van. It was fair to say that Geoff nor the rest of the group had been pleased, not getting a single pay out that fortnight.

It was a couple months later that América had tried to murder Ryan. Following him back to his place one night (from god knows where since she’d never reveal that information) and expertly sneaking in to his apartment where they’d ended up stood facing each other both with a gun pointing at the other’s head. The pair had somehow formed a respect during that, even more so after swapping a couple techniques and body count numbers. Ryan had never met anyone who shared his remorse filled love for murder and eventually the pair had fallen in to a secret pattern of making the other feel human after a gig which mostly meant some adrenaline filled, sometimes slightly violent, sex which is what had happened last night. It wasn’t a great way of dealing with guilt but the confusion and need of it all sure made you feel a lot more human than either of them did whenever they pulled the trigger.

__________

**The Red Snakes**

__________

The Red Snakes were running their own prep for their next heist, Grif had the other four girls sat in front of her, the Los Santos map stretched out in front of them as she pointed out the five different stores the crew would be hitting in a couple nights. It was some basic stuff. Make sure your ammos up, no witnesses, make sure you’ve got your getaway vehicle planted and ready, and most importantly don’t die or get caught. They’d done this shit a thousand times, it was nothing new. 

“Grif we get the plan alright and we get that these jobs are the easiest shit on the block but can’t we start planning something bigger?” Josephine asked, leaning on to the table and walking her fingers down the map, an unlit joint hanging from her lips. 

“Oh sorry Jo, I just want to keep my girls alive but if you want to get your ass handed to you like the Fake AH Crew maybe you want to lead this group,” Grif snapped, her eyebrows raised as she challenged the younger woman who simply looked dopily up at her from the table. 

“No one’s questioning your motives or leadership Grif,” Lindsay spoke up, giving Josephine a minute to sit back in her seat, lighting the joint, “I think what Pot meant is that we can easily do something bigger and pull it off better than those A-holes at Fake AH,” Griffon narrowed her eyes at the pair that had spoken out, her illustrated arms crossed tightly across her chest. 

“Alright, so where?” she asked, gesturing to the map, “do enlighten me,” Josephine and Lindsay glanced at each other, they hadn’t gotten their idea that far, they didn’t think they’d get past the first call out. The pair shrugged, lowering their heads and causing Griffon to huff a chuckle, 

“Exactly you have no clue…” Griffon started. 

“What about the bank?” América stated walking over to the table from where she'd been leant against the wall, gaining Grif’s attention, 

“The bank,” Griffon laughed, “Hayley are you fucking mental,” Hayley shook her head and sighed standing between Josephine and Lindsay as she leant over the map, stealing Josephine’s joint and placing it between her own lips, taking a long drag, before talking, 

“Well as far as I know none of Fake AH have attempted it yet, we could get some stake out done this week pin point the major weaknesses. I already know the time tables and camera points and I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to get the vault open once we’re in the main hub and I'm pretty sure Tina can do that,” she spoke quickly, taking another long drag of the joint once she’d finished before handing it back to Josephine who scowled at her. Griffon glanced at Tina who nodded eagerly cracking her knuckles, 

“Easy, I’ve got in to more difficult places from my laptop”. Griffon nodded and gesturing for Hayley (her second in command) to join her while shooing the others away. She began pointing out the basic in/out points of the building, where the control hub was and each security camera as well as scribbling down the time tables and when the security guards switched or went on breaks. The pair talked extensively before agreeing that they could stake it tomorrow evening, with Lindsay posing as someone looking to open a late account. Tina wanted to test out her new micro camera, fitting in to a rather grotesque broche for Lindsey to wear along with a tiny mic with a connecting ear piece. Everything would be streamed to the car which Griffon and Tina would have set up a couple blocks back with Josephine as the driver and Hayley posted in an alley just across from the bank as a look out, just in case shit went south. 

“Alright so everyone sorted about tomorrow, we’ll get that done in the evening then hit the shops in the night, give us the day to prepare, agreed?” Grif asked after running through both plans for what seemed like the hundredth time. Everyone nodded, agreeing to meet around the bank for seven before disbanding to their separate accommodations.


	2. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Run This Town - by Jay Z, Rihanna, Kanye West**   
>  **Lights Out - by Mindless Self Indulgence**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

**18:59am**  
**From: Geoffrey**  
**To: ‘Fake AH’**

 **Hey Guys,**  
**Good luck today.**  
**Try not to get killed.**

**Geoff, xx**

Ryan rolled his eyes as he put the phone back in his inside pocket, the heist wasn’t meant to start till **'19:15'** but most people were already in position; Ray on the roof of one of the bars facing the bank, Ryan in an alley across from the bank his mask ready in his jacket pocket, Jack parked in an alley behind the bank while Geoff was with Michael and Gavin helping them with distraction allowing Ryan to get in and gain control of the hub. Once he’d done that the four (Ryan, Geoff, Michael and Gavin) would aim to get as much cash as they could before having to run and hopefully escaping unscathed.

Ryan leant his head back against the wall he was crouched against, hiding behind a dumpster wasn’t the most glamorous part of the job but it kept him out of sight as he pulled his pistol from the back of his pants again, popping the ammo and counting it through quietly. He was counting it for the fourth time when he heard the faint shuffle and click of a fire escape ladder above him, snapping his attention in to action. Practically jumping to the other side of the alley he drew his gun to the noise pointing the barrel directly at América as she sat on the fire escape rail her legs dangling and arms crossed atop the rail, she looked almost child-like had it not been for the eyeliner and nose ring.

“Jesus fucking Christ América! I almost blew your god damn head off,” he seethed, lowering his weapon and placing it back in to the waist band of his jeans. 

“Saw your sniper boy atop that bar, you guys planning a heist?” she enquired brushing off Ryan's warning. Ryan narrowed his eyes at her. She was dressed entirely in black with her hair tied in to a high ponytail that swept along her shoulders as she turned to crick her neck. The usual black and red bandana hung loose around her neck ready to be pulled in to action at a moment’s notice.

“Could ask you the same thing,” he retorted, “where’s the rest of your crew ‘Mérica?”

América glanced him up and down, before answering, “Around… doing a couple of stake outs today,” she told Ryan truthfully, “So you’re hitting the bank?” she stated, knowing that if he avoided the question she had to get Lindsay out of the place quick.

Before Ryan could answer two large explosions went off at the back and front of the bank. That was Ryan’s queue. With a final look at América, Ryan yanked his skull mask from his pocket and tugged it over his face, running across the street in to the side door of the bank with his gun drawn.

Hayley stared after him. Her eyes wide as shots began blaring from inside the place. She knew she couldn’t get in there now, not without Fake AH’s sniper picking her off (he was a keen shot) so she settled for the next and only thing she could do, she stayed hidden only climbing on to the building’s roof when the cops began to litter the road in front of the bank. Either Lindsay would get out on her own and get sniped, or she’d end up shot while in the bank, América knew both options and still she prayed for the third, that The Fake AH Crew would somehow recognise her and get her out with them.

A lot happened in those next few minutes. Ryan managed to turn off the alarms and get the vault open allowing himself, Geoff, Michael and Gavin to grab as much as they could before Ray began yelling at them through their ear pieces that they had best get the hell out before they got blocked in by the cops.

They’d been pulling the last couple bags out when shots began echoing around the building along with the cries of what turned out to be cops as Lindsey barged through the gallery door of the vault room.

“I’m fucking coming with you,” she breathed, clutching her side as a stitch began to form from the sudden adrenaline rush. The four stared at her, the blood spatter covering her dress and face; a pistol gripped tightly in her hand, “are y’all going to carry on staring or get the fuck out of here before cops get round to sealing the place!” she yelled at them, grabbing a bag of cash and running out the back door leading through security. The four guys ran after her; Michael grabbing the bag from her and shoving her between himself and Gavin as they ran back to the truck that Jack had waiting in the alley.

“Ray get your ass off that building and stay out of sight, we’ll meet you back at base,” Geoff called in to the small mic attached to his lapel running ahead of the group and jumping in to the passenger side of the car. With Michael, Lindsey and Gavin in the back seat Ryan jumped in the trunk, blowing out one of the side windows so he could shoot out if need be.

“Who the fuck is this!” Jack yelled, glaring at Lindsay as he floored the truck.

“I don’t fucking care, she gave us extra seconds to get out,” Geoff breathed, watching the mirrors as they wormed through traffic and back alleys, “Just get us out of the city,” Jack nodded quickly turning North toward the hills, intent on losing the cops before they reached Chiliad so they could turn back and get to base easily.

Lindsay glanced around her. Five guys in the car, and information of one other… she didn’t doubt for a second that she was in the presence of Fake AH but she kept her mouth shut. The one in the back with the skull mask seemed a bit too eager to pull his gun on something, his eyes quickly switching from the back window, to herself, to the money and rest of the crew. His finger still resting on the trigger. She began questioning if getting in the car with these guys had been a good idea, maybe she would’ve been better off facing the police but knowing that if The Fake AH Crew had got caught meant that they probably would have blown up the joint killing everyone.

She realised that she’d lost her jacket during the guy’s heist and ergo had lost the camera broach and mic Tina had created, but she still had the tracking sensor tucked in her garter and her ear piece, but that had been dead since the first bomb had gone off so she had no way of knowing if the girls were tracking her or not. She hoped for the best as the driver took an underground tunnel plunging the crew in to darkness and causing one of the younger boys to shriek beside her,

“Bloody hell Jack bit of warning next time, thought I’d gone blind!” he yelled at the driver, his British accent shining through the usual American drawl Lindsey was used to hearing 24/7.

“Oh shut up, we’re almost home,” the driver, Jack, muttered sternly. He definitely fit his name reminding Lindsey of a bit of a lumber jack with his large ginger beard and checked shirt, he was big as well although it was obvious that not all of it was muscle unlike the guy who sat next to him. Dressed smart in a suit and tie with a well groomed and styled moustache, he was obviously the leader of this bunch, his hands were littered with tattoos much like Grif’s which led Lindsay to believe that he was probably hiding even more under those shirt sleeves.

“Hey Geoff, I think we made some good cash from that, already counted a couple grand and we’ve got more than five bags back here,” the curly haired boy to Lindsay’s left laughed, stuffing the money back in to the bag.

Geoff sighed, “Do you two want to shut up with the names? We don’t even know who this girl is,” he yelled twisting in his chair to glare at her, “Who the fuck are you, why did you help and why the fuck are you so trigger happy?” he demanded.

Lindsay smirked and laughed, ‘Jesus you really don’t pay attention to anything but your own team do you,” Geoff narrowed his eye brows at her as she felt the two younger boys move away slightly, reaching in to the their laps for their pistols while Lindsay still held hers loosely, “I know you’re Fake AH Crew, and helped cause we’re all fucked if I, you or either of our teams got caught, also its difficult not to be trigger happy when you've got twenty cops running in your general direction.”

Geoff’s eyes lit with a begrudged understanding as he connected her with his rivals. He dragged a hand down his face, “Fuck,” he sighed, “Ryan, snake”. Without missing a beat Ryan whacked Lindsay in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, effectively knocking her out as they reached the end of the tunnel. They had a little bit of a walk left but at least she wouldn’t be able to find her way through the tunnels now.

Ray was already sat perched on the wall of the tunnel as the crew got out, his duffel bag containing his sniper rifle and ammo slung next to him, “Wondered what was taking you so long,” he laughed as Michael helped to lift the unconscious Lindsay on to Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan shook his head at the Puerto Rican walking past him in to the tunnels, “what? Ryan not get his murder spree or something?” Ray asked the other lads uncertainly, Ryan was a scary dude especially when he had that skull mask on.

The pair shrugged, “Maybe he didn’t beat his high score this time,” Michael laughed, “nice shooting by the way lad,” he added clapping his hand on Ray’s back before helping him up.

“Yeah nice shooting, you get away alright?” Geoff asked as he helped Jack dust down the car before following the rest of the crew in to the tunnels.

Ray nodded, “Not a problem they didn’t even try to stop me,” Geoff nodded gesturing for him to follow the other’s back to the base.


	3. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Jungle - by X Ambassadors, Jamie N Commons**   
>  **Heavydirtysoul - Twenty One Pilots**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Back at the Red Snakes base everyone was stressed out, this wasn't the first time they'd be separated but it was the first time Fake AH had had a hand in separating them

“Why the fuck didn’t you warn anyone the moment you saw their sniper!” Griffon yelled at Hayley, whacking her across the head, “Didn’t you think that information was just a tad important!” Hayley coward in to the chair as Griffon raised her hand again but the whack never came, instead she simply sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose and scrunching her eyes closed, “thank your lucky-fucking-stars we have that tracker on her, so we know shes moving,” Grif told her sternly walking over to Tina who was busy getting as much information as she could out of the tracker signal.

“Anything new?” Grif asked looking worriedly at Tina’s laptop screen.

“Well she’s definitely with that stupid as shit Fake AH Crew, but I can’t get any more readings from the tracker so they must have gone underground, I’m useless unless we can get back within a decent range” Tina explained, “the last tracked point was here,” she said, pointing to the abandoned underground tunnels at the edge of the city.

Grif sighed hanging her head and leaning it against her arm, “Well that’s it then. We go from there, try and find her, see if we can pick the signal back up somehow” she said looking round at the group. Her eyes landed on Hayley, “Hayley you’re staying here in case Lindsay somehow gets out and back here before we do,” she nodded sadly not meeting any of the group’s eyes, she knew she was to blame for the possible death of one of their team. Just cause she was with The Fake AH Crew didn't mean she'd survive.

The rest of group, Griffon, Josephine, and Tina quickly grabbed a couple guns and left, leaving Hayley on her own with her thoughts.

__________

To Lindsay everything sounded like it was underwater, the back of her head felt like it had been split with an axe, and her arms ached as though she'd just swam an Olympic race. Groaning she lifted her head slightly attempting to shield her eyes from the florescent bulbs only to realise her hands were taped firmly to the sides of the chair in which she was placed. She blinked her eyes, squinting them as they slowly became used to the light. She also realised not only that her ankles were fastened to the chair’s legs (smart move) but that she was sat comfortably, the large, boxy tracker missing from her garter.

“Hey look who’s awake finally,” a British accent laughed sarcastically, He was obviously close to her. His voiced pierced her ears as she glanced in his general direction “you want some water little girl?” he mocked, his voice high like he was talking to a puppy or child as he held out a water bottle.

“Fuck you, you British prick,” Lindsay spat, jumping forward in her chair so it shifted toward him slightly making him jump and shuffle back a few paces. A couple muffled laughs pulled attention away from the Brit and to the two other boy’s that stood in a slightly shaded doorway on her right.

Lindsay straightened her back as best she could flicking her hair out of her face and setting her bitch face in motion as the laughing slowly dulled. “So which one of you perverts took off my tracker?” she asked nonchalantly staring at the grey wall in front of her.

“That would be Michael,” the leader, Geoff, piped up walking in to Lindsay’s view with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other, his shirt sleeves pushed up to the elbow revealing toned forearms of tattoos. Lindsay’s head whipped round to glare at the curly haired boy as he stood in the doorway, holding eye contact with him as she mouthed the word ‘pervert’ sending his cheeks in to flurries of blush and causing him to dart back in to the doorway. Lindsay turned her head back to Geoff who was now sat facing her on a backwards chair his eyes glued to the short glass of whiskey as he swirled it slowly, “So how did you know we was gonna heist the bank?” Geoff asked, still not looking at Lindsay.

“Happy accident,” she replied, smiling sourly at him.

“Bull. Shit.” He exclaimed leaning back on the chair and downing the drink in one gulp, “Absolute turd! We'd been planning that shit for weeks! You was planted there!” Lindsay laughed, these guys really were as thick as pig shit.

“Nope wrong again Geoffrey,” she mocked, grinning as his eyes widened as her teasing “I was simply there opening a late account with the lovely establishment,” she said sweetly, watching him pour another drink in to the glass, “before you and your bunch of man-children blew up the fucking place!” she yelled leaning forward as far she could so she was almost nose to nose with the illustrated leader.

“They why the hell would you have a tracker on you?” Geoff asked leaning on the back of the chair and downing his whisky in one again cringing slightly at the after burn.

Lindsay shrugged, “Boss likes to know where everyone is at all times. Not my fault you took me to your base. I just wanted out of the bank without A, getting the police involved. Or B, getting shot by your fucking snipe!” Her eyes following the slim, dark haired, boy as he tried to scurry across behind Geoff.

Geoff nodded, seeming to accept her answer for now, “Rye how you doing with that tracker?” he asked over Lindsay’s shoulder.

“Fine, last place it transmitted was right before we got in to the tunnels, we should be safe from the wrath of female presence for a while,” a rough and slightly muffled voice called jokingly.

Geoff nodded pouring himself another drink and downing it in one again, “Alright, good work today, you can go home if you want, think me and Jackie have got it handled here for a bit I’ll call if there’s any trouble,” Ryan nodded shoving his chair back from the table and standing. He still had his mask on and his face was getting really hot now but he refused to take it off in front of Lindsay or anyone other than his friends and América for that matter.

He said his good byes to everyone and left for the night. He hoped América was okay.

__________

It must have been at least eleven by the time Ryan pulled up in front of his apartment complex. He didn’t bother taking off his mask on the way home. He knew no one would be walking or awake in the complex at this time anyway, not that they’d question him, and it made more sense in his head to keep it on until he was safely inside his apartment with the door locked and double bolted. And that’s exactly what he did. Pressing down twice on the handle to make sure it didn’t budge before stepping out of the hall and walking to his bedroom.

Opening his door he kicked off his shoes toward the wall, turning to his bed with an aim to just face plant and sleep. Instead he was met by América, perched on the edge of his bed and wearing one of his t-shirts, her hair was still in a ponytail but it now hung loosely at the nape of her neck, allowing her fringe and shorter layers to fall free and frame her clear face. She looked up at him and stood tugging off his mask gently before throwing it in the same general direction as his shoes. Smoothing his damp hair back with her fingers and allowing one hand to stroke his cheek softly running her thumb over a blood spot that had missed his mask. Ryan was still staring at her in disbelief, the first time América had shown up unannounced she’d been trying to kill him and the second time was when they first slept together but this was like neither of those times. Both of those times had been filled with passion, lust, a need for something that only the other could give. This time everything was quiet and drained, even the never ending traffic of Los Santos seemed to be sleeping, this time everything felt different, not wrong or strange just different to the usual adrenaline filled, make me feel human again nights that the pair usually shared after a heist.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” América whispered her eyes glistening as she looked up at Ryan her hand resting on his neck as Ryan pulled his arms round her waist.

“I’m glad you’re safe too,” Ryan replied, pulling her close to him shrugging of his thick jacket before hugging her tightly. América let her arms slide around his waist; her heading falling on to his shoulder, she felt him dip as her picked up of the floor and got in to bed letting her lie on his chest. Neither of them spoke or did anything, they just lay there together in silence.

Neither of them had any idea how long they lay like that for, just holding each other, feeling what it really meant to be human in its purest form. América was drawing small circles on Ryan’s chest when she spoke, her voice cracking slightly but still soft, “Did Tuggs get out with you and the others?”

Ryan peered down at her confused at first, then it clicked, they had just been staking out the bank, they really hadn’t known the crew was planning a jump on it. Ryan sighed, “Yeah she’s at our base, we probably wouldn’t have got out so easily if she hadn’t practically ran us from the vault.” He felt América chuckle in to his chest, a small grin forming on her lips and instantly became less tense as she buried her head in his chest.

“Do the rest of your crew know who she is?” she asked.

“They know she’s a Red Snake yeah,” he told her, glossing over the bit where he’d whacked her in the back of her head in the car, “but as far as I know she hasn’t given anything away, not even her name. She a tough cookie, scared the shit out of Gavin as soon as she woke up, although that’s not hard, think Michael might have a bit of a thing for her since she called him a pervert,”

“Well maybe if other people from our crews start getting on we could be more open about this,” América sighed her grip tightening on Ryan’s waist briefly. Ryan chuckled at the thought, no more sneaking around behind the bosses back? What a beautiful future that'd be.


	4. Deception and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Looking Like You Just Woke Up - by The Front Bottoms**   
>  **Get Out The Way - by Mother Mother**   
>  **Hard Time - by Seinabo Sey**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Just as the pair began drifting off Ryan’s phone bleeped in to life from his jacket pocket. Hayley sat up, crawling across the bed to grab the jacket from off the floor handing it to Ryan. He stared blearily at the caller ID:

**Incoming: Geoff**

Ryan decided it best to answer, placing his finger on his lips in a symbol for América to be quite. She nodded placing her head back on Ryan's chest allowing him to play with the short layers of her hair as he answered the call, “Hello?” he answered making his voice sound slightly sleepier than it already did.

“Hey Rye, you need to get back down here, we’ve got something coming in through the tunnels think it might be Snakes,” Geoff said in a hurry, he was obviously watching the surveillance, six large TVs each showing a different section of the tunnel leading to the base.

Ryan groaned his hand falling on to América's shoulder, “Alright I’ll be down as soon as I can,” Geoff muttered a quick bye and hung up. Glancing down at América as he pushed a hand through his hair, “Looks like your crew causing some worries down at base,”

Hayley nodded, “Yeah well we look after our own don’t we,” she mumbled sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees causing Ryan to frown. He sat up, placing a hand on the small of her back as he lent forward.

“Hey, why aren't you with them?” he asked unsure of how she’d react. Shaking her head slightly she leant her forehead on to her knees breathing a heavy sigh.

“Unimportant, come on you’ve got a base to try and save and I’ve got a crew to prove to,” Ryan sat back as she jumped out of bed, quickly pulling off the large t-shirt and replacing it with her own which had been folded on top of his dresser. Yanking on her jeans she turned to Ryan, “You got a bike I could borrow?” Ryan nodded, running a hand through his hair and pulling on a clean t-shirt; retrieving his leather jacket and mask from the floor.

“There’s a couple in the garage so you can grab one that takes your fancy,” Ryan explain yanking his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and stuffing the skull mask in his pocket, “theres a couple helmets down there as well,” América nodded eagerly, pulling on her combat boots and refastening her hair back in to a low ponytail, pulling a black head wrap from her jeans pocket and placing it tightly over her hair, keeping back the wisps that usually tickled her temples.

Leaving the apartment quickly the pair made their way down to the garage beneath the apartment block, it was mostly made up of black cars, a van, one big truck and three motor cycles each with multiple matching helmets along the back in various sizes. Hayley cocked any eye brow at Ryan holding up one of the smallest helmets that looked like it should be for a child, a small ‘BM’ painted in brown on the back,

“It’s Ray’s,” Ryan yelled from across the garage, “sometimes we have to ride together, Gavin’s helmet will probably fit you best, it’s the one with ‘L and S’ written on the back,” he stated, pulling the keys for one of his less conspicuous cars from his pocket and getting in, raring the engine in to life.

“L and S?” Hayley question, pulling the helmet over her head and climbing on to the bike, switching it on and feeling the engine shake beneath her as she kicked the stand up.

“Love and Stuff, don’t ask,” he yelled from the rolled down window as the garage door opened, “ready?” América nodded, signalling for him to lead the way. Slamming his foot to the floor Ryan sped off toward the base América right behind him.

__________

The tunnels were pretty much entirely black except for the small flash lights a top of Grif, Pot and Tiny’s guns. Everything was silent to, their footsteps barely making any noise on the rough concrete as they snuck through the tunnels, following the small blinking lights of the cameras and occasional mumble from Tiny every time she got a reading from the tracker’s hardware signal.

“Think they know we’re here?” Pot asked, pointing her gun ahead as she and Grif rounded the corners of a T junction; Tiny signalling them to go left.

“Oh they definitely know we’re here,” Grif said quietly, glancing up in to the bleary lens of one of the cameras.

“Okay guys, their base should be just round this next right,” Tiny whispered. The trio picked up their pace staying close to the wall as they approached the corner. Fake AH had to know they we’re here which meant that their systems would probably be up with every member ready for a stand-off. She tried not to think about the fact that it was only herself and the two girls against six highly trained, if slightly stupid professionals. With a deep breath they rounded the corner coming face to face with a large iron door, green paint flaking off in patches and a low red light stuck in to the wall above it.

Giving a nod Josephine tested the handle, pushing it down and opening the door quietly in to darkness. The three women looked at each other and keeping their backs to the wall shuffled in to the dark room following the soft light that shone from down the hall.

__________

Meanwhile, Ryan and Hayley had made it to the Fake AH Crew’s base entrance, jogging quietly through the tunnels. Hayley kept her helmet on, the visor lifted so she could see better in the darkness as Ryan tugged her along the familiar path.

When they got there the door to the base was already open muffled shouts being heard from inside. América, quickly picked out Grif’s voice amongst the noise. She looked at Ryan and nodded, pulling his mask from his jacket pocket and placing it over his head before continuing in to the base. The pair had decided that América would walk in with Ryan held in front of her; arm trapped behind his back and a gun to his head so it looked as though she’d found him sneaking in and made him lead her to the base.

Sneaking toward the noise Ryan got in to position in front of América allowing her to yank his right arm behind his back tightly (with the right leverage she could easily have snapped his arm but they had to make it look real enough that neither crew got suspicious) edging closer to the doorway, Ryan called out, “Hey, guys,” several guns clicked as their safety switches were withdrawn pointing them at the doorway as he walked through América’s gun pressed firmly against his temple.

“Tell your guys to lower their fucking weapons before I paint the wall with your skull,” América yelled, Ryan nodded to the guys most of which held their weapons up in surrender. Geoff however still held his gun, steadily pointing it at the pair.

“Let him go,” he growled at América his eyes dark as he stared past Ryan’s arm at her.

“She said lower your weapon,” Grif answered calmly, calling his attention back to her and the pistol that she held a hairs-width away from his head. Clicks sounded again as each member pointed a gun at someone, Tiny and Pot standing back to back, holding two guns each while Tuggs sat helpless against the wall behind the large bearded member of Fake AH’s crew, the three younger lads were scattered about, the sniper stayed close behind the leader while the other two stood either side of Tiny and Pot, guns poised and ready. The sniper still keeping an expert lock on América’s shoulder as she held the gun to Ryan’s head. 

Several beats passed before Grif spoke again, “you lower your gun and call your boys off and I’ll call mine off, deal?” Geoff looked quickly between the two leaders, nodding sharply and relaxing his pose, holding the gun in the air. The rest of the crews copied; América releasing Ryan and pushing him roughly toward the sniper before walking to her own group, staring down the floppy haired boy as she passed him, his eyes skimming over the helmet. She hoped Ryan spotted her sympathetic look as he rolled his shoulder, popping it back in to place.

“Right now that everyone’s calmed down a bit, want to tell me what a bunch of god damn girls are doing in my base?” Geoff demanded scanning each of the females before allowing his eyes to land back on the woman in front of him.

“Oh come on Geoff don’t play dumb we simply came to get our girl back,” she laughed narrowing her eyes at him.

“Well your ‘girl’ almost cost us a job,” he mocked, pointing at Tuggs who looked at him with disgust.

“Please, you cock suckers are alive because of me,” she yelled from behind Jack, “I gave you a few extra seconds running time remember,” she quoted looking smugly at him. He glared at her.

“See so really my girl was a help to you; I think you should be treating her as such,” Grif muttered, “Now if you don’t mind… Pot, América get her out of that god damn chair so we can go home,” the two girls nodded walking over to the large bearded man as he stared down his nose at them.

“Let them past Jack,” Geoff called from the centre of the room. The mountain of a man stepped aside, leaning against the wall a few inches away, his pistol still in his hand while the two girls worked at unfastening the tape around Tugg's wrists and ankles. Pot handed her a gun once her hands were free before unfastening the tape on her legs.

Once Tuggs was stood the three walked back over to Tiny who was busy reassembling the tracker that Ryan had meticulously pulled apart.

“Is that it?” Geoff asked grumpily watching the female group with caution.

“Tiny?” Grif asked looking at the young girl as she slotted the back on to the tracker, slipping it in to her waistband with a nod, “Yeah I guess that’s it, we’ll see you round boys,” she joked gesturing for her group to walk out before leaving herself.

The five women jogged out of the base and tunnels quickly not taking any chances that the group might jump them or somehow lock down the tunnels. Once outside Hayley spilt from the group to go grab the bike she’d borrowed from Ryan agreeing to meet back at the base despite the late hour and the fact that all of them wanted to sleep. Starting up the bike she noticed a small red light just beneath the frame work, pulling the light off revealed a small tracker which Ryan probably had on every one of his vehicles in case they got nicked, sticking the tracker to the wall of the tunnels she took off back toward the city and the Red Snake's base.

The base was silent when Hayley finally got there. All the other girls were sat around the table slowly nursing large cups of coffee and glancing through their phones. Every one of them still had a gun to hand whether it was lay on the table or hidden in the holder at their waist. Hayley placed her helmet on the counter walking over to join the group, pulling a cigarette from the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

“Glad you could finally join us,” Griffon muttered sarcastically.

“You know some of us would like to get this over with so we can leave.” Josephine added.

Hayley gestured for Griffon to begin, knowing that they’d just be debriefing Lindsay and getting her to report on anything she’d seen or heard while at the Fake AH Crew’s base. Running over all the basic things like who was who and an extremely basic layout plan of their floor space left little to behold and frankly Josephine was annoyed that she’d had to come back to base for menial information that she didn’t really care for.

“Why the fuck are we even doing this?” she mumbled, her head being held up by a hand as Griffon’s attention snapped to her lack of interest.

“Because it’s important Josephine, as well as being protocol, you should know that by now!”

“I just don’t understand how a floor plan of a rival's base is gonna help us in anyway, its not like we could find our way back through those tunnels any time soon!” Josephine answered back slumping in her chair as she glared sleepy between Griffon and the rest of the group.

“Well actually,” Tina replied quietly, pushing the tracker in to the middle of the table, “I managed to get this working and set it to track just before we left. I turned it off once we were in the car,” everyone stared at Tina, her genius with technology rendering them speechless as it often did in many other cases. Griffon shrieked, running round the table to pull Tina from her chair and spinning her around,

“Tina! Your one of the greatest little princesses on the planet!” she yelled grabbing her face and planting a kiss on Tina’s cheek causing her to laugh. The group grinned as the pair returned to their seats at the table, “Okay!” Grif laughed slightly breathless, “so if we ever need to get back in to that place we’re sorted,” the group laughed nodding in agreement before falling silent, Tina’s brow set in to a frown as she thought.

“Sup Tina? Don’t trust you’re tracker?” Lindsay asked jokingly.

Tina shook her head, “No I trust the capabilities of my tracker completely, I was just wondering how Hayley found her way to the base when we was being led by the bloody thing?” All eyes turned to Hayley as she glared at them through her fringe, flipping it out of her eyes before answering coldly, 

“I found that guy in the skull mask lurking about outside, got him to take me in.” The crew remained silent their confused gazes falling on Griffon who was frowning at Hayley, “what? Don’t have faith in my capabilities to gain control of a fully grown male?” Hayley asked a nervous laugh escaping her lips. She shook her head, she wasn’t about to crack under her own group.

“Oh we trust how able you are at convincing males Hayley, it just seems awfully coincidental,” Griffon judged, her arms crossing over her chest, “I mean you only arrived there a minute or so after ourselves, it’s almost like you had a tip off,” Hayley tilted her head to the side pushing Griffon to elaborate before she said something that would either drop her in serious shit or she’d regret it entirely.

“Also since when do you own a bike?” Josephine piped up, trying in vain to unfurl her alibi even more.

“Of course I own a god damn bike! But it’s not like I’m even gonna use it as a get-away vehicle that’s fucking suicide!” Hayley answered in frustration, throwing her hands in the air before crossing them atop her chest tightly. The group seemed to except that answer as gospel, not questioning it further, but Griffon still wasn’t convinced. She knew that Hayley was up to something possibly concerning the Fake AH Crew, she just didn’t know what, and she had no solid proof of anything just a few worries and quick disappearances after some gigs. She also still found it fishy how both the guy in the skull mask and Hayley turned up at Fake AH Crew’s base just minutes after Grif knew they’d been spotted.

There was no doubt in her mind that if a member wasn’t present at the base Geoff would have got a message to them within seconds, and what? Hayley just happened to disobey orders? Not out of the ordinary. But she also had no idea which tunnel entrance was the right one or any idea how to get through the maze, like Tina had said they’d been following the tracker’s signal.

“Griffon if you’ve got something to say, say it, if not I think we’d all like to go home,” Hayley voiced through Griffon’s thoughts, annoyance and venom filling her words as she stood; pushing her chair back. Griffon shook her head, she couldn’t confront her second in command without any solid evidence, but she knew something was going on.

“Nope, nothing to say,” she said calmly sending a quick wave of surprise over Hayley’s face, “good work today girls, but lets not get our team captured by the rivals next time... go home and get some rest. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Hayley nodded her head slightly as the rest of group began to haul themselves wearily from the table, grabbing the bike helmet from counter she turned to leave, slightly aware that she was first out the door and that Griffon had called Tina over quietly.


	5. Alternate Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **The City Is At War - by Cobra Starship**   
>  **Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - by Cage The Elephant**   
>  **Business Man - by Mother Mother**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Three months passed without so much as a peep between Fake AH Crew and Red Snakes. Both crews managing to go back to how they'd been when neither had known of the other's existence, even América and Ryan's frequent contact faded in to an abyss leaving the pair feeling slightly number than usual as the beginning of the new season approached.

July was a big month for the groups; between the months of June and August Los Santos seemed to be swimming in all manner of people, drugs and feuds between dealers and clients, because of this crime went on the rise making it a slightly risky place to do business, but that didn't stop the people from coming back year after year.

Since the beginning of June the Red Snakes had their original business up and running. The group was kept busy as various dealers and clients got in contact with the group; usual decals included getting various stolen drugs back to their rightful owners, getting money from clients to give to the dealers, and the ever so popular 'this guys a problem, take care of him' which usually resulted in a body sinking to the bottom of the ocean. They also got their reliable clients coming back every year, those needing a body guard, protection, moving between safe houses, it was all it a days work for the Red Snake girls.  
It was always a good three months for Red Snakes, with the constant money roll allowing them to update equipment, weapons, vehicles, anything that group needed was purchased in that three month slot.

The same went for Fake AH Crew, heists became more regular along with a couple small jobs on the sides for a few individuals.

During the summer months the groups kept to smaller robberies around the tourist areas as they constantly flowed with cash thanks to Los Santos' beautiful beaches and rental homes up in the hills, these smaller jobs allowed a few members to cash in on other endeavours and gain a bit of cash on the side purely for themselves.  
Ryan was usually hired out as a hit man, Jack was one of the most asked for drivers and pilots of the more international dealers (although language barriers could sometimes be problem), while Ray usually worked the streets under a couple dealers swapping a life of sniping for more face-to-face money/drug swaps and the odd pick pocketing scheme. Geoff was the only one with a semi-legal job co-running a small strip and gambling joint that he'd opened way back with a guy called Joel (a bit of a basket case but one of the best gamblers Geoff has ever met and bastard for counting cards).

Things were pretty good in Los Santos. Until an email from an anonymous sourced came in through the Red Snakes inbox.

 **To: RS5LosSantos@grabline.com**  
**From: -BLOCKED-**

 **Greetings Girls,**  
**I heard that you're the best in town so prove it.**  
**I need some dope getting back from a former supplier of mine (50kg to be exact), it's all paid for but the asshole refuses to pay up. He's already gunned down a couple of my boys so now I'm gonna gun down a couple of his.**  
**Of course you'll require payment for your services so help yourself to any of the cash you find at the address, I'll also pay each of you $1000 if you get all my shit back to me.**  
**The address of the location and drop-off/pick-up point shall be sent in a second email should you choose to accept the job.**

 **Best wishes,**  
**BDP**

The girls had obviously eagerly accepted the offer. A grand each, plus whatever they found at the location they could keep, it sounded perfect, the client didn't request names only asking for a number of people they'd have to pay. They didn't seem to care about how money they could possibly lose in this gig. Of course there had to be a catch which made Red Snake begin to question their, seemingly perfect, client's motives and it came just two days before the girls had wanted to commence the job.

**To: RS5LosSantos@grabline.com  
**From: -BLOCKED-****

**Hello Girls,**  
**Despite all your abilities I had to call in a few extra hands. The supplier started getting a bit antsy so I called in Fake AH Crew (I'm told you're familiar with them) to scout out the location for you.**  
**Although I don't doubt you could have done it yourself I didn't want my number one girls getting hurt or missing out on other jobs as I know you're all very busy around this time of year (Fake AH Crew on the other hand are not). As it turns out they were a great help in business so I've decided to up my offer to you given the reputation that you seem to have with your rivals. I will pay a sum of $2500 each if you complete this job with a bit of back up from your rivals.**

 **Lovely to hear from you as always,**  
**BDP**

Disgust ripped through the crew.

They'd been enjoying their break from that bunch of cocksuckers, not hearing any about them or running in to any of them on the streets had left a sweet taste in all the girls mouths. Now that taste had turned sour as Tina read out the email, chocking down the bile of having to work with their rivals.

"The client can't honestly be serious!" Josephine yelled from across the room when she was counting through her ammo and loading it in to the guns carefully.

"I think they are," Tina replied re-reading the email over, Griffon at her shoulder as she read, "they said they don't doubt our ability but didn't want us to miss out on any cash since we're already so busy," she shrugged leaning back in her chair and glancing up at Griffon who was still frowning at the computer screen, "what do you think?"

Griffon looked down at her, pushing herself off of Tina's chair and leaning against the table next to her. The girls were scattered in front of her. Josephine was stock taking her ammo, Tina was on reception duty, Hayley was emptying one of the large bowls of bleach removing her now clean knives and rinsing them before starting to sharpen each to a smooth and deadly point, while Lindsay was working on one of the car engines which had been playing up. She sighed,

"Well without a doubt that bunch will want a cut of whatever we find in warehouse, but I guess more eyes could be helpful," she paused taking in the looks of utter shock being directed at her from both Josephine and Lindsay who had paused in her tuning. Taking a small breath she explained, "Considering the size of this suppliers place more eyes and hands would be helpful on keeping everyone alive, and I guess we'd be able to get away with taking quicker vehicles since they'll be more of us to drive, even if that means that we have to carpool with those idiots," the pair still looked doubtfully at her, their eyes wide and lips set in a slight grimace.

It would be difficult to completely convince the team that it was a good choice to stick with the job and just work through the guys. Griffon was about to continue speaking when Hayley cut in, twisting one of her throwing knives in the light and watching it gleam as the light hit it and bounced off projecting slim beams around the room as she turned it.

"Just deal with it guys, we know that Fake AH will have our backs since they'll want to get paid and I'm pretty sure they're capable of taking out a couple suppliers," she lowered the knife, drying and placing it in to its holder before continuing, glancing around the group as she spoke, "the way I see it is, we could leave the guys to take out the muscle; leave them to get blood on their hands while we gather what the client wants plus anything else that takes our fancy".

Josephine and Lindsay seemed convinced by that nodding slowly as they thought about it. 

"I guess it almost means we get slightly longer to prepare, an extra day might be a good plan to get us to grips as a joint team," Tina added. Talking through a couple more points the crew wrote back to the client accepting their terms and setting a date for three days later. They then began organising a small trip to Fake AH's base the next day.

Unfortunately this now meant that four leaders, two psychos, two IT geeks, four distraction specialists and eleven extremely overqualified individuals would have to attempt to agree on a plan that wouldn't get them all injured, killed or caught.


	6. Context and Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with the second half of this chapter are:**   
>  **Caraphernelia - by Pierce The Veil**   
>  **Kids Aren't Alright - by Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

That night Hayley went to Ryan’s again, she wanted to talk to him about they should handle the joint heist without making their relationship obvious. They also hadn’t seen each other since their little crossover after the bank heist.

Like she had in the past she let herself in to the dark flat, all the lights were off in the bedroom but luckily the street lights outside allowed Hayley to see a few of Ryan’s belongings including his famous skull mask which was thrown on top of his chest of drawers, she picked it up stroking her finger over the tough grey and black rubber. She paused listening for any sounds that might alert her to Ryan being home but she heard nothing.

Placing the mask back down she realised that she’d never really ventured much further than Ryan’s bedroom in all the times she’d been in his flat, she’d never really had the time or any reason since Ryan’s bedroom was en-suite, but now she was curious.

Walking carefully through Ryan’s room she pulled open the door revealing a wide hall way which opened in to a spacious living and kitchen area. The walls were painted a pale cream while the floor was pale wood contrasting with the matt black of the doors. One door was on her left but Hayley had no chance of getting in it as a large chrome lock and key pad held the door firmly in place, a small red light signalled that the door was bolted and no doubt alarmed (although who it would signal was a mystery, Ryan wouldn’t exactly want the police sniffing around). Guessing that the bolted door was Ryan’s personal armoury she walked in to the main body of the flat.  
It was a large open plan space, wooden flooring ran throughout except for the kitchen which was white tile. Two large black desks sat directly against the wall of the armoury, the pair holding five monitors between them with a single keyboard and mouse connected to the middle one while more sat in the shelves above. Several hard drives and various tec were scattered on top of the desk and more could probably be found in the three drawers that made up the sides of each desk.

On the other side of the living room a large black corner suit sat just off centre to the rest of the room. One side faced the cream coloured wall alarge, possibly 64inch TV screwed to wall; a black coffee table holding various fruits beneath it, while the other side looked out over the city of Los Santos through the three floor-to-ceiling windows that ran along the left wall stopping just before the sliding door that led to the short balcony at the edge of the kitchen area.

The kitchen was mostly white except for the band of black tiles that ran a top the counters and below the cabinets. Everything was cleaned and empty save for one mug that sat beside the sink, no doubt Ryan’s coffee from that morning. White counter cupboards with granite worktops ran around the wall of the kitchen cutting in to the living area slightly to create a breakfast bar with two silver and black bar stools pushed neatly beneath its top.  
A large grey fridge sat to one side, a few pictures and half-hearted sketches on graph paper pinned to its surface with assorted magnets, next to that was a small wine holder three holes wide and five high, it filled the gap between the counter and cabinet above it. Hayley knew that Ryan wasn’t a big drinker, mostly drinking diet coke or coffee, and this was backed by the lack of wine in his holder. Just two reds, one white, a rosé and a bottle of scotch laying inside five of the holes, crying out for someone to drink them.

Jumping up on to one of the counters Hayley watched the lights of Los Santos flicker across the walls, the clock on the microwave glowed green showing that it was twenty-three minutes past midnight. The boys much have been working late tonight. She slide off the counter taking shelter beneath the breakfast bar, at least if anyone came in that wasn't Ryan she was out of sight with a hopefully easy escape route (she didn't wait fancy jumping off the balcony) she was also less likely to fall in to a deep sleep if she sat on the cool tiles.

She watched the city light dance and change her gaze blurring as her eyes became heavy, closing softly and allowing her to drift in to a light sleep.

__________

After being contracted by the dealer Fake AH weren’t pleased. They wouldn’t have taken the gig at all if the client hadn't been so gracious in his pricing of the goods, but that didn’t mean that they were happy about having to work with Red Snakes.

The argument had gone on for almost two hours before they’d all eventually agreed. The fact that the girls were highly skilled made a few of the Lads a bit more uneasy and meant that they didn’t like the idea of putting their lives in the hands of a bunch of girls and while Geoff had countered this by pointing out that they’d plan it so each group did their own thing, he didn’t doubt that Red Snakes would just want to grab their shit and get out of there probably leaving Fake AH to kill any muscle and destroy any evidence of since blowing shit up is what the Fake AH crew seemed good at in comparison to the stealthiness of Red Snakes.

Most of the group had been fine with that, although the idea of all eleven of them having to agree on a plan irritated Geoff who planned most of the crew’s heists. There was also the small fact that none of Fake AH knew how to get in touch with any of the Red Snakes, annoyingly that meant that they had to rely on their rivals coming to them.

“We’ll work in shifts manning the cameras tomorrow,” Geoff told the weary crew, pulling a tattooed hand down his face, “they probably won’t show till the afternoon or something but we’ll run everything from ten, at least then we know when they’re sneaking about.” The group agreed, most of them just wanting to get back to their homes and get some sleep before they had to start planning tomorrow.

As the crew began to disperse out of the base Geoff called Ryan back, “Hey Rye, could I ask you a favour?”

“Sure, whats up?” Ryan asked worried as he wandered back over to his boss. It was rare that Geoff ever asked his second in command for anything other than not to boost his wanted level during prep or blow the team up.

“The police have been sniffing round my apartment block and if I end up getting searched with some of my shit on me we’re all fucked,” Geoff explained gesturing to the various papers and guns scattered on the table.

Ryan nodded in understanding, “So you want to lay low at mine tonight?” he checked.

“If that’s alright,” Geoff rambled, “I’d ask one of the lads but I don’t think I can stay the night with any of them without wanting to blow someone’s brains out and Jackies got his wife and shit,”

Ryan laughed, clapping him on the back, “Its fine Geoff, really, you can sleep on the couch. Just hurry up yeah,” Geoff nodded thanking him and quickly gathering his stuff together and locking down the base. Together the pair jogged out of the tunnels and climbed in to Ryan’s car.

It took about an hour for the pair to get to Ryan’s apartment block. As usual it was silent with nothing but the slight buzz of the florescent bulbs interfering with their senses as they lent inside the elevator almost falling asleep on their feet.

Double checking the corridor Ryan opened his door to his apartment allowing Geoff inside first so that he could firmly bolt the door after them and kick off his boots, Geoff followed his lead placing his coat and bag beside each other on the hangers next to the door and following Ryan in to the living room; falling on to the couch.

América had woken up at the sound of the key being turned in the lock, pulling the large bolt that Ryan had on his door, back from the frame work followed by two lots of footsteps. She knew she was trapped, especially if it was one of the other member of the Fake AH Crew that had come back with him and if it wasn't then Hayley was just annoyed she hadn't brought a pistol with her.

She cursed herself quietly for falling asleep and not leaving as soon as she realised that Ryan wasn’t there as she moved herself in to a more comfortable position, gathering all her weight on to the balls of her feet so that she could sprint out if she had too, although where she planned on sprinting too she had no idea. The front door was bolted, they we're on what felt like the twenty-th floor and she was sure to get grabbed if she tried to make a break for the bedroom window.

_‘Fuck’_ she thought, this wasn’t going to end well for either herself on Ryan, especially since she realised it was Geoff that was with him as he tilted his head back on the couch stretching his arms across it's back. She froze as Ryan’s feet padded past her, his deep voice asking Geoff if he wanted a drink, the leader nodded pushing himself over the back of the couch and walking over to Ryan’s limited drinking stand. He huffed at the lack of choice, deciding on a small scotch and walked back around the breakfast bar pulling out one of the bar stools and sitting causing América to panic as Ryan stood on the other side unconsciously trapping her beneath the breakfast bar.

The pair began talking, about what América couldn’t decipher as the pounding of her blood filled her ears as she tried to think of a way to get out without getting herself grabbed by Geoff and causing him to question Ryan’s loyalty like Grif had questioned hers.

“I don’t know Rye, it just bugs me that Red Snakes know how to find our base so easily,” Geoff mumbled sipping at his drink. Ryan nodded messing with the can of diet coke that sat in front of him. “But you want to know what bugs me even more…” Geoff asked, pausing as Ryan raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. Quick as a flash Geoff dropped of his bar stool, kicking it back and falling to his knees, pulling América out from her hiding place and holding her arms behind her back uncomfortably, “The fact that they also seem to know where a few of us live, what the fuck are you doing here!” he yelled in América’s ear chucking her against the bar the way a cop would hold a suspect over the bonnet of a car, “come on… América was it? What are you doing here?”

América whined uncomfortably trying to pull her arms free from where Geoff held them firmly behind her back tightening his grip every time she twisted. She shifted her head to the side locking eyes with Ryan as he realised what had just happened.

“Get the fuck off me you cock sucker!” she spat, kicking her legs backward and catching Geoff in the thigh, causing him to grunt but not loosen his grip.

“Not until you tell us what you’re doing here bitch!” Geoff spat back, putting more of his weight on to her back and forcing her head in to the granite work top. Ryan shook his head quickly snapping him out of his shock as he pushed Geoff back, effectively forcing him to release América.

“That’s enough Geoff,” he warned standing between the pair as América turned around rolling her shoulders and taking a step toward the Fake AH leader, he turned his head to América, "are you okay?" he whispered quickly. América nodded her entire body filled with anger as she attempted to taking another step toward Geoff.

“No fucking way!” Geoff yelled his hands balled in to fists ready to throw a punch; fire in his eyes and venom on his tongue, “I want to know how the fuck she got in here!”

Without missing a beat Ryan yelled back, "She came in through the bedroom window!" América stared at him as did Geoff, his mouth hanging wide in shock at what he just heard. Geoff began shaking his head his stance loosening in shock as his gaze flitted between América and Ryan, attempting to comprehend what had just busted in to the light, “she came in through my bedroom window Geoff, we’ve been messing around for months,” Ryan whispered, knowing that it did little to help his situation but he couldn’t lie to Geoff… it would only make thing worse in the long run.

“So you two… you’re like… a thing?” Geoff asked anger filtering through his voice as he glanced between the couple. Ryan shrugged causing América to move forward again, staying behind his shoulder as she gripped a hand on to the material of his shirt at small of his back hesitantly. She knew this would happen eventually and Ryan was bound to be in some serious shit.

Geoff shook his head, “I can’t fucking believe this, they’re meant to be our rivals Ryan! Not your god damn fuck buddy!” Ryan cringed as though the words had physically wounded him. He didn’t try to explain himself, he couldn’t, he didn’t know how. It’s not like either of them had even planned for it to continue after the first time, it just kind of became a routine to make the pair of them feel human again.

“I guess it explains a fucking lot,” Geoff yelled, “like how you seem to vanish after heists, or why you two showed up at the same time when the Snakes tracked our base. And how one of your god damn girls ended up in one of heist locations!” He took a step toward the pair his stance back on the offensive, pointing at América as he yelled.

“Hey that one was a complete and utter fluke!” América yelled back attempting to take a step forward before Ryan placed a hand in front of her, hitting her lightly in the stomach. She pushed his hand away in annoyance, narrowing her brow at him.

“Sure it fucking was!” Geoff laughed, “I bet this fucker told you fucking everything, that’s why your girl had a gun and a tracker!”

"Ryan's never told me shit about what you guys are doing! We all carry guns and trackers whenever were out on jobs!" América replied loudly through clenched teeth.

Geoff stood still glaring at the pair with his arms folded. He had no idea what to do now obviously the first option was to kill his rival’s second in command but with a joint job coming up and no idea how far Ryan’s feeling went with this girl that probably wasn’t the best option. The second option was to kick Ryan from Fake AH Crew, but that wasn’t too pleasing since he was a fucking psycho and would probably plan to destroy anything given half a chance, also despite Ryan’s faults he was Geoff’s second in command and bloody good guy when it came to heists and needing someone’s help. But now Geoff didn’t even know where the pair of them stood as team mates. Ryan had knowingly kept this a secret from Geoff; most likely the rest of the crew as well and could have possibly been feeding Red Snakes inside information. It was him after all that had led this bitch straight to the base which they’d tried so long to keep hidden.

“Well what the fuck do we do now?” Geoff asked, locking eyes with Ryan in a challenge, “doubt any of our guys know.” Ryan shook his head slowly looking down is dismay. “What about your crew?” Geoff asked América starling her slightly, “Any of your side know about your little flings?”

“Course they fucking don’t,” she laughed, “you honestly think Grif would let me stay if she did,” América’s hands quickly swept to her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that. Now she was doubly fucked, especially with the joint job coming up. Geoff saw her panic and started to laugh his voice huskey as plans suddenly shot through his brain.

“Well this just got more interesting,” América stared between Geoff and Ryan in a panic, “Look Ryan, although I think you’re a huge son of a bitch, and I have lost quite a bit of trust in you, the Crew needs you to make them fucking work. And, while I would rather it wasn’t one of the rivals you was fucking, I honestly couldn’t give two shits what you do in your free time as long as it doesn't effect your work,” Ryan nodded once his gaze still locked on Geoff as the leader walked toward América his mouth set in a firm smirk.

América lowered her hand from her face, tensing both her fists at her side as she attempted to stand up taller against the 6ft male.

“Now you,” Geoff muttered, taking América’s chin roughly between his fingers and bringing his face closer to hers, “with this gig coming up we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together, so one hair out of line and your little secret… is out.” He pushed her backward slightly as he leaned back, “we clear?” he asked the couple, the pair of them nodded, defeat filling Ryan’s face while América’s remained a mask of disgust as Geoff turned his back walking back toward the couch.

América took that chance to bolt from the room, quickly followed by Ryan as he attempted to catch her before she ran from the flat.

“América please, just hold up two seconds!” Ryan yelled, catching her by the sleeve as he slammed the door to his bedroom. América snatched her hand back, glaring at Ryan, her back to the fire escape.

“No Ryan you don’t understand, if this gets out I’m fucked!” América yelled, tears filling her eyes as the realisation of her actions began to pulverise her possible future, “Grif won’t give two shits that we’ve got a heist coming up... she’ll... this is utter betrayal in her eyes... I won’t be able to do or say anything!” She collapsed to floor, floods of tears began to fall from her eyes as she buried her face in her knees gasping.

Pulling his duvet of the bed Ryan made his way over to her, wrapping the large blanket around her shoulders as her sat down behind her and pulled her on to his lap allowing her to sob in to his chest.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out,” Ryan whispered, softly rubbing her back at her breathing returned to normal and the tears dried up.

América sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands, “I’ve already figured it out Ryan,” she muttered, her voice was hoarse as though the lump of tears was still being held in her throat. Ryan knew what was coming and yet it still ripped his heart in to pieces, “we can’t stay together.”

Ryan’s grip on América went slack as she rolled out of his lap and placed the duvet back on his bed in a heap, she turned and with one last look at Ryan as he sat cross legged on floor, his head hanging in his hands, she climbed out of the window and disappeared in to the night.


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Get Jinxed - by League Of Legends**   
>  **Y.A.L.A - by M.I.A**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

“You’re a fucking idiot Geoffrey! God knows how you guys have survived so long!” Grif yelled at Geoff, throwing the third plan he’d written up for the joint gig at his head, keeping her own notebook out of his reach.

“We’ve survived ‘cause it fucking works!” he yelled back, waving his arms around the rest of his team.

Grif scoffed, “Yeah works at getting the police there with in seconds! You go in to this will all guns blazing someone is going to end up dead!”

“Well sorry if sneaking in the shadows isn’t exactly our forte!”

The two leaders had been yelling at each other all afternoon. It was fair to say that their plans of attack we’re very different and with neither of them looking to back down any time soon, itrying to come up with a successful plan that they could implement in three days time looked to be be impossible.

The rest of the crew members meanwhile had been merely sat around twiddling their thumbs when the Red Snakes had first arrived at the base late that morning. The majority of them sticking within their own cliques at first. But as the day had gone on a couple of the members had joined together, socialising and practising their techniques together since it was rare that any of them got to socialise with anyone but each other. Work and the need to keep a low profile meant that they mostly kept out of public situations but now with new people to talk to that understood the pressures of their careers the group’s walls had slowly began to crumble.

Ray and Pot sat in the area closest to the door slowly burning their way through joint after joint, and stifling their giggles whenever the two leaders began to get frustrated at each other which happened often. One argument had set the pair in to a fit of giggles as Grif took Geoff’s bottle of whiskey from him making the man whine like a large man child in his attempt to snatch the bottle back.  
Tiny was huddled tinkering at some of the equipment she had brought with her in the back of the room, her large headphones blocking out the continuous arguments; Ryan leaning against the kitchen counter watching her nimble fingers skip over the small wires and solder points. Meanwhile Tuggs had formed a loose group with the other two lads switching between dick jokes and talk of explosives while América took sanctuary in the training room that the Fake AH Crew had decked out with every form of blunt hand knife and prop gun, as well as you’re usual gym equipment and a large floor space for practise similar to that of their own practise room.  
Since Jack was the biggest of the Fake AH Crew she’d reluctantly allowed him to help her practise getting out of various holds. Despite his size Jack was still a fairly quick opponent and his strength made him a reasonable fight for América.

She had a small prop pistol tucked in the holster of her hip as well as a pair of heavy, but blunt, butterfly knives locked in to the holsters of her forearms. She and Jack worked on various holds, one particularly nasty one ended with América almost passing out had she not kicked Jack’s knee sideways and sent them both clattering to the floor; trapping América under the large man. Fighting for her breath back she attempted to roll from beneath him, coming face to face with the thick red beard as Jack pushed himself up on to his hands and knees. The pair lay in that position for several seconds, both regaining their breath, Jack supporting himself on his arms with América lay beneath him. A sharp knock snapped them back in to action, causing the pair to look toward the door.

Ryan stood there, one hand stuffed in his jean's pocket while the other gripped the door frame tightly. “If you two are finished, Grif and Geoff want to talk to everyone,” he muttered through tight lips. The pair nodded as América pulled her knee to her chest and planted her foot firmly in the centre of Jack’s chest, pushing with all the strength she could muster she managed to push Jack up and backward while effectively pushing herself backward on the smooth floor allowing her to roll and jog from the room, placing the prop gun and knives on the bench beside the door.

The crews sat split at the long table in front of a large white board. Geoff stood on the left, with Ryan leaning against the wall beside him and the Lads plus Jack perched on stools in front. While Grif stood on the right of the board, América and rest of her team set out in the same formation. Both leaders looked like a pair of children. Their arms crossed tightly a top their chests and lips set in a pout as they waited for all members to sit down and shut up, this ended with Ryan having to yell at Gavin and Michael, slapping the pair around their ears as they argued over one of Gavin stupid _'Wot if...'_ questions.

“Right guys,” Geoff started after thanking Ryan, “Grif and I have been talking and we’ve decided a basic outline of how this job is gonna go…”

“Obviously I know my team’s skill sets and Geoff apparently knows his,” Grif interrupted a hint of sarcasm outlining her words, “because of that we’re gonna spilt you in to teams and talk the specifics of your plan over with you personally,” Grif told the group, being sure to make eye contact with every member of the crews sat in front of her.

“Erm, yeah,” Geoff agreed, slightly taken back by Grif’s demand for dominance, “so the teams are as goes, no arguments,” pulling a piece of paper from beneath the desk, the names of his team and code names of Grif’s team littering the sheet in scrawls of writing and scribbles.

“Tech and sniping, Team C, that’s down to Ray and Tiny?” he read out, glancing over the paper as Ray leant forward along with Tina, the two nodding to each other as they stood and walked over to the table that Tina had been working at.

“Distraction decal, and general carnage... B Team, Tuggs sorry you got lumped with Michael and Gavin on that,” Grif read out her face apologetic as she shrugged at Lindsey who simply laughed, high fiving the pair of lads as they stood up, walking over to the kitchen area and perching on the counter tops and continuing their _'Wot if...'_ discussion.

“Jack and Pot?” Geoff questioned shaking his head, “what is with these fucking code names?.. Whatever, we’ve got you guys with me and Grif in Team Alpha, we’re gonna be focusing on getting the shit and getting out, hopefully we’re gonna try and get it so we’ve got a car each so we’ll have four getaway vehicles posted at each exit,” Both Jack and Josephine nodded, staying seated at the table.

Ryan and América looked at each other their eyes wide as they prayed against what was coming next. Ryan had hoped that Geoff would put him on tec but he knew the leader would want to make him suffer just that little bit more after last night.

“So that leaves you two, D Team,” Geoff purred, attempting to hide his laugh and smirk as the pair visibly tensed, their hands coiling in to fists. Grif noticed the forming fists at América’s sides and placed a hand on her shoulder, mistaking the hatred for her having to work with someone,

“Look América I know you prefer to work alone but we need to cooperate on this, both you and Ryan are pure, brute, killing forces, you have the highest body counts and success rates of both teams,” Grif explained her voice low so only she could hear. América glared at her, feeling Geoff’s smirk burn in to the side of her head.

“Fine,” she muttered her teeth clenching tightly as she shrugged from under Grif's hand, “I’m going back to the training room,” she stalked off refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she made her way back to the fighting area. Picking her butterfly knives back up off the bench and twirling them in to their fighting positions; sparing and slicing at one of the many punch bag littering about the room. She was vaguely aware of someone watching her from the doorway but paid it little mind until she was grabbed by the shoulder, she quickly span around, lifting her leg high in an attempt to kick the person.

Ryan stepped backward quickly, narrowly avoiding the instinct attack that América had obviously took time to develop. She stopped for a second her face blank before shaking her head quickly and restarting her routine, this time sparing and slicing at Ryan causing him to block and attempt to counter her slick attacks. She couldn’t understand why Geoff had forced these two together, surely the key to keeping them all alive and free meant having their heads in the game and on the job. The whole team assigning thing had left her confused and angry as tears began to make her vision swim causing her to slow her attacks. She’d almost backed Ryan against the wall when her foot slipped, causing her to stumble forward slightly. Ryan took the opportunity to grab her wrist, spinning her so that her back was against the wall, both arms above her head, the blunt knives still clutched tightly in her hands.

Hayley hung her head, her breathing ragged as she fought the emotions bubbling inside of her. She was aware that Ryan had her pinned against the wall, his body unnecessarily close to hers as she lent her head on his heaving chest, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

“Why did he put us together Ryan?” she whispered, her breathing slowly beginning to even out.

Ryan breathed a laughed, “At last, she speaks, instead of just attacking." He released her wrists, taking her by the shoulders as her arms flopped to her sides and pushing her back against the wall; off his chest, “and I have absolutely no idea, maybe cause we’re the best at what we do,” he placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head and forcing her gaze to meet his own.

Hayley’s eyes shifted uneasily to the door that she’d left open but had since been closed cutting the pair of them off from the rest of the groups, she looked back at Ryan and without a second thought dropped the butterfly knives and pulled his mouth to her own. Ryan retaliated by pulling her closer to him, his fingers knotting in her hair and tugging lightly as he redirected his attention to her neck, biting at the sweet spot just below her ear causing her hands to tighten on the front of his shirt.

“Please don't end this América,” Ryan begged, pulling her mouth back to his.

“Hayley,” she breathed between kisses, “my names Hayley,” Ryan laughed again and smile pulling at the corners of his lips as their kisses slowed, her hands stilled locked on to the neck of Ryan’s shirt as she kissed down his jaw and neck, leaning her head in to his shoulder, her arms looped tightly around his waist. Ryan kissed the top of her head lightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“I thought you two might get along, but I didn’t think it’d be so dramatic,” a voice from the door laughed. The pair jumped apart, staring at Grif as she leant against the closed door; arms crossed loosely in front of her a smirk tugging at one side of her mouth.

“Grif! I… Fuck… I can explain… We just… We!” América stammered taking a couple steps forward as she began to gesture widely between herself and Ryan who now stood rather sheepishly behind her, staring at the floor, his hands stuffed his pockets. Grif held her hand up, silencing Hayley quickly before speaking.

“Look I don’t care how you guys met, or that he’s part of the rival gang, personally I think Geoffrey takes way too seriously, just don’t let it get in the way of your work,” Grif told the pair. Her eyes locked with América as she walked toward her second in command, “in all fairness, you could’ve done worse," she whispered, "Fake AH aren’t actually a bad looking group, I think we could all do with a bit of fun,” América laughed in shock at her leader’s response as she winked, turning away from the pair and walking back out of the door. 

Hayley turned around facing Ryan and shrugged, “I guess we should get practising then." Ryan laughed, bending down and picking the butterfly knives off the floor, passing them to Hayley.

Pulling a pistol and knife off the wall he gestured to himself getting in to the fighting stance, “show me what you got Hayley,” he winked and with a final twirl of her blades the pair began practising a fighting routine that had almost turned in to a dance by the time Lindsey, Gavin, Michael and Josephine joined them as opponents.


	8. New Toys and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Bulletproof - La Roux**   
>  **How We Roll - by Hollywood Undead**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

The next two days were spent gathering and finalising for the joint raid. Everyone practising, training, running over everything and anything that could possibly go wrong. Most the crew members kept split in to their assigned teams, going over techniques and individual plans until they could practically recite them in their sleep or complete the manoeuvres blindfolded, it was important for all of the teams to be able to trust each other since their lives would soon be in each other's hands.

The day of the heist Tuggs and Pot had retreated back to the Red Snake's base in order to retrieve some their crew's toys and modded equipment, as well as two of their souped up vehicles ready for the get away that evening.

Everyone of the Red Snakes had a habit of modifying and customizing their equipment in to something more deadly than what they had originally purchased, with each member's weapon mods done to enable them to be more efficiant in their chosen skill.  
Hayley had her custom knives, a set of three blades that were sharper, lighter and tougher than anything on the market as well as a set of four small throwing knives. Tina had her own high powered sniper rifle, its body smaller and lighter than a normal sniper but with twice as much power and accuracy rate than any she'd previously owned, as well as a rally of modified bullets that everyone but Josephine had had chip in, but we're open for use to anyone in the crew that held a gun . Those designed mainly by Tina were made to simply disable switchboards by causing tiny, unnoticeable explosions while others were designed to cause as much destruction as possible in almost anyway imaginable. Lindsay opting for ultimate explosions while Hayley and Griffon returned to times of old where bullets would split apart releasing tiny pieces of shrapnel and ball bearings.

The arrival of the new tec at Fake AH's base made the guys extremely shifty, as weapon and assassin were reconnected, each of the crew members cooing over their weapon mods as though they were small children wiping of specks of nothing with their sleeves.

The real killing capabilities of these women became apparent as they began practising and loading their weapons, América almost killing Ryan, had he not stepped back, as she span the longest of her three knives quickly in her hand, sharp as a Katana its slim double blade sliced through the air with ease as she poised it just millimetres from the hallow of his throat with a grin. Ryan shook his head, batting at her hand with a chuckle before pushing her back toward the training room earning themselves a couple glances as they disappeared.

Several of the crew members had noticed the unusual closeness between the newly formed team. The Red Snakes brushed of the majority of their unease choosing to focus on the upcoming gig; anything that went on in América's private life was her business and as long as it didn't affect her ability to be a throat-cutting, blood-curdling lunatic they couldn't have cared less.  
Unfortunately for Ryan, The Fake AH Crew were a lot more suspicious at their psycho's ease around such an obvious (previously rival) weapon and it made them queasy seeing the battering ram of Fake AH becoming... SOFT! They'd questioned Geoff about it the second night the crews had been together, but he did nothing but laugh manically, shaking his head as he wandered to his sleeping quarters, "Ask Ryan himself!" he'd yelled back at them before disappearing.

During a quick lunch break the three Lads and Jack managed to separate Ryan from everyone else, forcing him in to one of their planning rooms.

"What the hell!" he yelled in protest as he collided with the large table in the centre of the room, the four other men blocking the door, their arms crossed, "look if you guys want to fuck that's fine, but you know I only do one at a time," he laughed evoking small grins from the Lads. Jack's face remained stone like, his eyes cold as he stared at the other Gent.

"What's going on between you and América?" he asked, Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, folding his arms across his chest before he answered.

"Nothing, we're just team mates," he lied.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ryan, "That's bullshit, there's something going on between you two, you wouldn't have been so annoyed at seeing me and her in the training room if their wasn't," the Lads laughed at this, their minds jumping to the instant thought of Jack and América doing the naughty,

"Hey maybe its you and her that have got something going on Jack," Gavin laughed nudging the older man's shoulder with his fist, earning himself a glare.

"Not like that Gavin," he muttered before attempting to defend himself by explaining that América had kicked his knee out during a practise causing him to fall on top of her, which is when Ryan had walked in and gotten visibly annoyed. "Also América didn't seem to happy to be put in a team with you at first, but now you guys are all buddy buddy, it doesn't make sense..."

"Yeah, you go soft around her Rye," Michael said, scanning Ryan's face as he continued to listen to the group.

"It's actually kind of strange to watch," Gavin added shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the image of a 'nice' Ryan, replacing it with the usual creepy motherfucker that you really shouldn't trust with a gun.

"Come on dude if you and that bitch are fucking just say, we won't care, I'd fuck any of them given half a chance," Ray laughed, the rest of the Lads agreed. At that point Ryan snapped, stepping forward quickly and grabbing Ray by the collar of his shirt pushing him up the wall.

"Don't you dare refer to América or any of her team in such vile terms," he warned. Jack placed a firm hand on Ryan's chest pushing him back, causing him to release the lad who crumpled to the floor in a gasping pile. Both Michael and Gavin shuffled to his side, helping him back to his feet.

"Just own up to it will, Geoff obviously has an idea about something and you're not tearing this team apart over some crush, not now," Jack growled in to Ryan's ear giving him a final shove and sending him clattering in to the table again.

Ryan took a deep breath, Jack was right, if he wanted to stay in this crew he had to make sure that he was on the same page with everyone of it's members, "Fine, yes me and América are together, I guess," he muttered refusing to look at any of his team. He could feel their eyes on him as he explained the fact that they'd been fucking for almost as long as they known of the Red Snake's existence in Los Santos, give or take a few months, and in that time they'd grown to actually give a shit about each other.

"When Geoff found her in my apartment, he was really fucking pissed, threatened to tell Grif," Ryan explained, replaying that night in his head, his eyes stayed locked to the ground in front of him, "América and I figured that it'd be easier on both our crews that we stay separate, of course Geoff didn't know this and put us together which annoyed América... but we sorted it and Grif knows and is fine with it, so?... Yeah," Ryan finished, finally looking up at his team. The four members were shell shocked, their moths hanging open as they tried to comprehend what had been going on behind their backs for years.

Michael was the first to speak, "Well shit dude, you nabbed the best one didn't you," he laughed,"you're both psychos after all," Ryan grinned as he thought about the lethal power that Hayley mostly kept hidden, "in honesty I'd happily hook up with the explosive mad one, Tuggs I think she's called," 

"Well I'm happy for you dude, just make sure you don't get us killed," Jack laughed, smiling at his team mate, clapping him on the shoulder before leaving, the Lads nodded in agreement with Jack following after him. Gavin was the last to leave, almost walking face first in to América as she rounded the corner glancing in the room at Ryan, Gavin moved out of her way allowing her in to the room as he scanned her back, his eyes moving over her ass before looking back up at Ryan and giving him a thumbs up. Ryan glared at him as the younger man vanished from view,

"What was all that about?" Hayley asked leaning against the table next to Ryan.

"Just settling things with the crew," he mumbled looking at her, Hayley met his eyes confused, "they know about us, they're cool with it as long as it doesn't get them killed."

Hayley nodded, "Well that's not the plan, so, lets go train," her voice was enthusiastic as she bounced toward the door, "I've got my babies with me now," with a wink she disappeared from the room, running to getting her knives before Ryan could stop her, the larger man jogging after her in fear.


	9. Show Time - Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Soldiers - Otherwise**   
>  **Scream My Name - Tove Lo**   
>  **Heaven Knows - The Pretty Reckless**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

"This is Team C-Tiny, mic check, Team Alpha-Grif do you read, over," Tiny spoke clearly in to the mic pinned to her collar, listening in to the slight static on her ear piece as she and Ray continued to load clip after clip of ammo on to their belts and in to their guns from the back of Pot's black Landrover as they drove to the location.

The crews had broken in to four groups with a member of Team Alpha driving each car there, that meant that there would be a get away vehicle at each exit:

Grif, had Psycho and América. Geoff (who had decided to call himself Daddy for some strange reason) had Tuggs, Vav and Mogar. And Pot, had Tiny and Brownman. Leaving Jack (who had named himself Munchies in order to accompany Pot) on his own which he didn't particularly mind since it meant that he got the smallest and quietest car.

"This is Alpha-Grif hearing you loud and clear, Tiny, clear on plan everyone? Over," Grif's voice cleared through the static, a chorus of 'Yep/Yes, over,' sounded in Tiny and Brownman's ears, the pair grinning at each other.

"Good to hear it guys, D Team recite the plan, one at a time, over," Geoff ordered over the mic.

Within second's Ryan, Psycho and América we're in everyone's ears reciting the plan that had been drilled in to their repeatedly.

"Team C are go first, going around the back to cut of communications and alarms, they're climbing in through the top windows to get on the third floor, over"

América picked up where Psycho had left off, "Team Alpha are split left-right between the two side doors, Pot and Munchies on the left side, Grif and... Daddy," América cringed hearing a small chuckle in her ear piece, "go to the right and wait for the phase one-all clear from Team C, over" Ryan fought back his smile as he continued the plan, shaking his head at Geoff's chosen code name.

"Team Alpha-Grif and Daddy, are aiming for the front of the warehouse while Team Alpha-Pot and Munchies head towards the back, to gather the goods, over"

"D Team are getting in through the second floor entrance, which is accessed by a stairwell close to the front doors on the right side, at phase one-all clear we go in taking out anyone we find up there without drawing attention, over"

"At the phase two all-clear, B Team blow the front door with explosive they've planted while everyone else is getting to position, attracting most if not all attention to them and the heist is go, over"

Psycho finished looking up to América who smiled adding a quick, "Don't get killed,"

Everyone went quiet in that moment as the warehouse loomed in to view through the trees.

"Alright, everyone get ready in position, we go on Team C's command, over," Grif spoke over the mics calmly. Blood pounded in the team's ears as their cars pooled silently around the entrances of the warehouse, sticking to the shadows in case there were guards at the main doors. The four cars had split a little further down the road allowing them to hit the sides of the warehouse at its corners without being spotted. As the car engines went silent the tension in the air seem to grow and even out as everyone settled in to their element of the plan, quickly climbing from the cars and scurrying to their places.

__________

Tiny and Brownman stuck to the shadows, quickly taking out the two guards that were posted close to the back door and fire exit. The fuse box sat just over half way up the building, a long cable running from it to another wooden power line, meaning that the pair had to remain quite as they climbed the rusted stairs towards it and balance long enough to cut the power cable, hoping the emergency power for the building kicked in with seconds of it being disconnected, otherwise things were about to get difficult

Meanwhile, Pot and Munchies had met at the unguarded half way door on the left of the building leaning their backs against the cool metal as they waited for the signal from Team C. Grif and Daddy had also met in the same position on the right hand side of the building, from where they were stood they could see the stairs that Psycho and América would have to take in order to reach the second floor from outside. The four members waited quietly, controlling their breathing as small creaks echoed from the back of the building as Tiny and Brownman began their removal of alarms.

The five remaining team members, Tuggs, Vav, Mogar, Psycho and América had crept to the front of the warehouse where more heavily guarded men were loosely situated. A quick count put the guards up to a total of six, easy enough, and from the look of them, they were completely unaware to the team that had grown around their precious hideout, two sat beneath one of the dim light having a game of cards, their breath curling in the air around them while the other four stood in a loose semi-circle. Two of the guards looked to be holding automatic rifles in their hands while the others on seemed to have pistols tucking in to their belt holders.

The group quickly agreed to take the guards out quietly, Psycho creeping to the side so he'd be behind the two playing cards while Tuggs and América agreed to go for the four leaving Vav and Mogar to start fusing up the explosives.

With a single nod Tuggs and América ran out toward the group, causing them to open up slightly in surprise. That slight gap was all the two women needed to quickly disarm the two holding rifles, snapping their arms backward and putting them to the ground as they fired a shot in to the other guy's heads, muffling the sound with the guard's own skull before doing the same with the two on the floor.  
While the girl's did this Psycho quickly snuck behind the first guy, placing a strong had over his mouth and nose as he shot his friend point blanc before doing the same to the first guy.

Psycho placed the man forward, leaning him over his card game before pulling his mask from his pocket and gesturing for América to follow him. With a small nod, América and Tuggs kissed each other on the cheek and separated, Tuggs gesturing for Vav and Mogar to start putting explosives on the hinges of the front door.

Meanwhile Tiny and Brownman had lucked out, no sooner had they cut the power cable, the generator below them started up the lights inside of the building flashing too brief for most to notice. They made their way inside the third floor, Tiny slipping easily through the window, followed by Brownman as they quickly took out the few guys up there, taking out those on the second floor as well.

América ran to join her team mate, the pair heading to the right side of the building and up the fire escape, giving them easy access to the second floor. From the shadows the pair could just make out their bosses pressed against the wall, their boots crunching on the grit and rust as they sprinted up the steps.

Once at the top Ryan and Hayley paused, "You ready?" Hayley asked, pulled her elasticated bandana from her waistband and fastening it around her neck, tight enough so it wouldn't fall when she pulled it over her nose and mouth.

Ryan nodded, slicking his hair back with his free hand, the other clutching his skull mask, "You?"

"Always ready," she muttered, pulling her bandana over her face, covering the mischievous grin as it slid across her lips. Ryan grinned back, pulling his mask over his head as Brownman's voice sounded throughout the ears of the team.

"Alright everyone ready, Phase one is clear, over"

Like a machine the three teams moved through the doors silently. Having already cleared out both floors Tiny and Brownman met with Psycho and América on the second floor, one of each team on each side allowing Psycho and América to quickly set up their lines and get in position so they could glide in to the centre of the warehouse.

On the ground floor everything seemed pretty laid back, no one was situated around the middle of the warehouse, leaving Pot and Munchies to get to the back supply area quickly, positioning themselves either side of the door, small flirtatious giggles and men's voices echoing through the thin ply,

"Alpha Team, Pot and Munchies in position, clear, over" Jack whispered in to his mic waiting as Psycho and América climbed over the rail. Grif and Daddy sneaking toward the front room below them

"D Team, in position, clear, over" América said in to her mic tightly gripping the rail in front of her, Tiny gripping her rope tightly as she called out,

"Team C clear, and ready, over,"

"B Team ready when you guys are, over" came Mogar's slightly cocky voice finally. Grif and Daddy spared a final glance at each other,

"Show time," Geoff whisper a sly grin curving his moustache.


	10. Show Time - Phase Two, GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Move, Shake, Hide - Marmozets**   
>  **No. 5 - Hollywood Undead**   
>  **Wrecking Ball - Mother Mother**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

"Phase two all-clear, GO!" Grif yelled, a large explosion making the walls shudder and echoes of several loud, 'WHAT THE FUCK!'s rise from various room around the warehouse, quickly accompanied by the sounds of skittering bullets and yells of pain as Daddy and Grif vanished in to the front room. América and Psycho saluted their team mates, releasing their railings and gliding in to the middle of the warehouse quickly unfastening themselves; allowing Brownman and Tiny to tug the thick ropes back up, dropping it in a pile and picking up their rifles getting in to position while Psycho and América split between the back door (leading to Pot and Munchies room) and the front door (that lead in to the corridor between the entrance and themselves). Sure enough people began to tumble in to the room from the various corridors and with the psychotic gleam returning to the pair's eyes they began their slaughter

Pot and Munchies meanwhile had busted in to the back supply, a strange area that was apparently being used as the dealer's own personal whore house and holding area; stacks upon stacks of cocain and marijuarna sitting on large wooden plallets along two of the walls. Pot's eyes lit up as she raised her gun, pulling the trigger on whore and guard alike.

The contractor only wanted their coke back and Pot wasn't one to let a good batch go to waste,she was gonna have a field day. Munchies joined her in blasting the mix of characters as a few others stumbled in from some of the smaller rooms.

At the front of the warehouse Tuggs, Vav and Mogar had managed to take out several guys with just their explosion alone, blasting out several windows along with the door and part of the front wall, giving Grif and Daddy enough cover to start shooting and slicing at close range while Tiny and Brownman, scurried above them picking off a few that attempted to disappear down the corridors or out the, now very large, front door.

__________

After a couple minutes of gun's blazing and with Tuggs, Vav and Mogar emptying the majority of the front, Daddy and Grif left, leaving the team to start up their explosive chain with Tiny and Brownman picking off anyone that attempted to escape.

Hoping Munchies and Pot had been more successful with their back room the pair charged up the side of the warehouse, sticking close to the wall as they bolted through América's and Psycho's blood ballet, America stopping in her slicing just long enough to wave at her boss blood spitting from her finger tips, a grin crinkling the corners of her wide eyes. Daddy stumbled slightly, taken aback by the childlike persona of this female killing machine as she quickly ducked a flying fist, stabbing it owner in the gut as Grif pulled him through to the now empty back room.

"Jesus you don't fuck around do you," Daddy exclaimed taking in the bullet ridden whores and half dressed men.

"Never get between a girl and her weed," Grif laughed her eyes glancing over to Pot who had started filling one of the duffel bags with the green/brown packets, "Hey Pot, get the client's shit first, 70 bundles, then get your own shit!" Grif shouted. Pot pushed her bottom lip in to a pout but switched to the packages of coke grabbing them two at a time and placing them in to a different bag, she definitely didn't want to give the contractor the wrong stuff.

"Well it seems like Team Blood Bath have got everything under control out there," Munchies muttered, "No ones getting further than half way unless Psycho and America start messing with them, we should be good to start loading up and getting it to the cars," he said turning his back to the door for a second.

"I'd still keep your eye on that door" Grif muttered from loading up her own bags as a large thud followed by a slim blade came through the thin ply, narrowly missing Munchies' back his face draining of colour as the blade retracted, "always better safe than sorry," Grif added with a grin, Munchies nodded, moving away from the door but casting glances at it every now and again as he began counting the white packets in to bags.


	11. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Fairly Local - Twenty One Pilots**   
>  **Kings and Queens - Thirty Seconds To Mars**   
>  **Burning Pile - Mother Mother**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Outside the drug room, Psycho and América had slowed in their slaughter, turning it in to more a game as the pair jumped and span and shot and sliced their opponents.

One move had the pair back-to-back each with a severely untrained guard in front of them. Ryan leant forward slightly to allow América to roll across his back so they could switch sides. América kicked up on to Ryan's back using her opponents face as leverage as she rolled over, landing in front of Psycho's guard while he quickly took care of América's former opponent shooting him once in the knee and then in the top of the head. América meanwhile had wrapped her arms around the neck of Psycho's guy, pulling him over her shoulder as Psycho moved forward before stabbing her short blade through the centre of his windpipe, causing him to gurgle and gag as he choked on his own blood until Psycho placed a bullet between his eyes.

The pair looked around expecting more people but it seemed that the warehouse had finally ran out of guards. All of those that had attempted to take on either América or Psycho now lay as lifeless corpse in a pool of their own and team mates blood.

América looked up to where Tiny was placed with her sniper, which she had slowly began to pack away, preparing for the final stages of the plan, 'Demolition',

She flicked her mic back on,"Hey Tiny, Brownman," she asked, "is that it? Everyone clear? Over"

"Seems to be," Tiny replied, "B Team are just finishing up with the explosives in the front, so do you wanna grab the gas canisters and petrol barrels from just outside the side doors, over" América nodded, directing Psycho to grab those from one door while she got the other. Tugging and yanking the large black barrels through the doors causing them to scrap against the floor, some catching on the littering of bodies.

"TIny, anywhere we need to put these barrel specifically? Over" Psycho asked, kicking a couple of the bodies out of the way with his foot,"

"No, anywhere should be good, the amount of C4 B Team has laced up, there's barely gonna be rubble left, over" Tiny replied with a laugh. América and Psycho chuckled and continued to littered their blood stained floor with barrels.

At the front of the warehouse, B Team had finished planting and lacing up their array of bombs. It had been an easy feat since there had only been a few people in the front to begin with, or at least most of them had pegged it once the explosion went off running straight in to the psychotic arms of the American Psycho combat duo. Any of those that had managed to make it down the corridor between the front door and the killing field had been picked off by Brownman and Tiny, while other's had somehow doubled back on themselves looking half scared to death as they attempted to run through the front section, their eyes wide and guns or knives forgotten as they tried to escape.

"How is it that both our teams have absolute weirdos that enjoy killing?" Vav asked the other two as he finished fastening another explosive to the ceiling vent.

"I don't know, I guess every good team needs at least one," Tuggs replied looking around at the explosives they'd placed.

"I don't think its that they enjoy it, so much as they're just really good at it," Mogar piped up, grabbing his bag off one of the chairs, "come on we best go search through those other rooms down the corridor, make sure no one's hiding out," the rest of the team nodded walking out in to the corridor that separated the main areas of the warehouse. Tuggs popped her head in to the killing field of Psycho and América cringing as the pair picked up and tossed the bloodied corpses about to make room for the multiple canisters and barrels that would add the explosion.

América spotted her in the doorway, pulling a guy further in to her arms so she could grab his arm and wave at her team mate before throwing him to the side. Lindsay cringed but waved back signalling that she, Mogar and Vav were just checking out the office's to make sure no one was hiding, América gave her a quick thumbs up and continued with her work, Tuggs shuddering slightly as she rushed to catch up with Vav and Mogar who had started kicking over the furniture in various rooms.

Everyone had turned their mics back on now since the fighting seemed to be done with, a low murmur of static running through the ear pieces as the rest of the team chatted quietly, finishing up there jobs.

As B Team checked through each back they found various wades of cash, guns, and ammo, all of which they through in to the bags that had previously contained their explosive equipment. They found several offices which all seemed empty enough, a couple staff areas with cups of coffee or water still sitting on the table or knocked over spilling on to the crudely tiled floor. As they entered the last office they noticed something different

"Bosses office?" Mogar guessed, the other's shrugged following him in to the room, it was decorated in the same way as all the other offices had been, bland whitewash walls, a frazzled carpet that was worn to death, the only differences seemed to be the condition of the furniture of which a large metal desk held pride along with a faux leather chair on one side, two wooden chairs on the other. A laptop sat open and whirring on the desk along with an open bag of money and assortment of papers that looked like spreadsheets and false idetity information.

Tuggs walked around the desk, pushing the chair back as she began to leaf through the papers.

"They're all fake papers, dude must've been-" she cut off. A pain blasting through her leg as the head dealer shot a bullet in to her thigh from under the desk. Vav and Morgar attempted to run forward both drawing their guns and pointing with intent to kill but the drug boss quickly jumped behind Tuggs, pulling her back against him, his pistol to her temple as she winced in pain.

"Nah ah boys, guns down," the boss tutted, his arm tight around Tuggs' neck, causing her to gag slightly as she tried to maintain her balance.

"What is it with bastards and shooting me in the leg," she choked gripping at his sleeve.

"Shut the fuck up!" he spat in her ear, "tell your buddies to lower their weapons,"

"Do it guys, don't kill him," Tuggs gasped her eyes crushed shut as she attempted to get her focus away from the pain in her leg.

"Tuggs..." Mogar warned, his gun still drawn.

"Just do it, we'll take him with us when we take the shit to the dealer," she laughed, as a bullet spend past her ear in to the dealer's hand causing him to release her. Despite the pain in her leg Tuggs quickly the pulled the gun from his hand shooting him the kneecap and sending him clattering to the ground, while she fell against the desk, cursing.

Vav and Mogar span around to face the door.  
América stood there, the gun in her hand still pointing at where the dealer had been. A couple beats passed before anyone moved. América gestured for Vav and Mogar to grab the dealer, throwing them a pair of cable ties that pulled from the back room she'd been littering with gas canisters when she hear the gun shot, while she help Tuggs back to her feet.

"At least you being shot in the leg has its perks as a distress call," América laughed, her voice muffled from behind the bandana. Tuggs narrowed her eyes at her but a small smile tightened at the corners of her mouth.

"Come lets get out of here," Tuggs said her teeth clenched against the pain as she wrapped an arm around América's shoulder and pulled herself up, hobbling out of the room with Vav, Mogar and the dealer in tow

"Team Alpha this is América, I've retrieved B Team heading to front, over,"

"Copy that América, Team C and Team Alpha Pot-Munchies are already on their way out of the area, over," Grif replied.

Psycho met the group at the end of the corridor, his clothing blood stained, a spatter running across the left cheek bone of his skull mask. Tugg's watched as América's eyes crinkled at the corners, her mouth pulling in to a smile beneath her bandana as he closed the few spaces between them pushing a lock of hair back in to América's hair hairband before picking Tugg's up in a bridal hold careful not to knock her leg as he carried her out of the door.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong," Mogar muttered to Vav from behind his gun still jammed in to the dealer's back urging him to go faster as he limped along, "maybe those two do enjoy killing." 

Vav laughed nodding, "You think".

__________

Once outside it was agreed that for the safety of the team, Tuggs had to go back to base with Mogar and Vav, leaving Grif, Daddy, Psycho and América to go see the contractor with the goods as well as the dealer. Vav had tried to convince them that he should go as well but quickly backed down when his boss ordered him back to the base.

"I see why you call him Daddy, he's a prick," the dealer had tried to joke, earning himself a solid right hook from Vav before he was passed over to Psycho groaning in pain and spitting teeth, quickly shutting up once he realised whose hands he was now in.

"Mogar you drive, get you and the rest of your team back to base," América ordered the lad, as she helped her team mate get comfy in the back seat of their car, her leg propped up on Vav's as he clambered in.

"Vav you keep pressure on that wounded, Tugg's try not to murder the lad before you get back to their base," Tuggs laughed but that quickly turned to swearing as Vav pressed on the wound with Grif's shirt that she'd quickly pulled off when she saw Psycho carrying her from the building, the lads and Daddy catching an eyeful before she pulled her jacket back on and zipped it all the way up.

Just before América shut the door Tuggs handed her a small remote, "Press the red button when you're back through the second lot of trees,"América promised keeping the remote in her hand and slamming the door, she watched as Mogar took off, the black car blending in to the night.

The remaining four agreed that Grif and Daddy would be responsible for the coke that had been loaded in to Pot's Land Rover, while Psycho and América took care of the dealer in their van. The location for the swap was a dock just a few miles away and with the two bosses leading the two remaining cars left the scene, América pressing the button of the remote once they were clear watching through the back window as a large cloud rose in to the sky. The entire warehouse blowing from the front backward, helped along by the barrels and canisters that the team had planted, destroying any possible evidence and any remaining weed that Pot had unfortunately left behind.


	12. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **The Hanging Tree - Mockingjay Pt.1 (OST)**   
>  **Run - AWOLNATION**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

The drive to the docks was silent, save for the groaning of the dealer every time the van jolted causing him to lose his balance.

The bleeding from his hand had been forgotten about, the now slight trickle being soaked by his shirt from where his hands were crushed in to his back, while his knee cap still dribbled with every slight movement, the dim yellow lights in the back of the van highlighting every drop.

The blood however was the least of América's worries since both herself and Pyscho were already covered in the stuff; small drops freckling the areas that were void of mask protection, what was annoying was incessant whining coming from the former drug boss as they drove toward the dock, keeping a careful distance between themselves and their bosses.

It was true to say that this guy didn't look like a drug boss, he was weedy, a few inches shorter than Vav and with about the same build as BrownMan his hair a dirty blond in the light surrounding his weathered face. Chapped lips pulled back in a grimace to reveal black and yellow teeth, while his dim hooded eyes stayed cast down at his busted knee. He was obviously older than the majority of the crew members, probably closer toward Grif and Daddy's age around the 30-35 mark, but he was still a grown man who was whining like a baby.

With Psycho driving it had been put down to América to keep their 'guest' company in the back of the van and right she wanted nothing more than to kick him right in his bullet wound and give him something proper to cry about,

"Hey Psycho have you got anything I can gag this bastard with, his whining is driving me crazy," América moaned, her voice still muffled by the blood spattered bandana. The man quickly shut his mouth, staying silent, his eyes scared as he glanced between the blood drenched female and his equally covered driver.

Psycho laugh, grinning behind his mask, "Nope sorry, we're almost there now anyway," he replied with a chuckle. América huffed leaning her head back against the van wall and kicking her legs out in a stretch, narrowly missing their 'guest's' leg, causing him to flinch. América grinned to herself as she felt the road change from dirt to wooden planks beneath them. Driving a few more feet before the van slowed and came to a halt. América stood peeking over the chairs to look through the wind shield as the dark dock stretching out over the water, the bosses car a couple feet in front of their own vehicle.  
A single boat sat at the end of one of the jetties. Three shadows moving about in the pale moonlight as it reflected of the waves. The pair saw their bosses begin to get out the car; quickly following their lead D Team jumped out, América yanking the dealer out roughly, causing him to yell,

"Shut up before I slice your god damn throat," she hissed in his ear silencing him as he hobbled to keep up with the pair as they got in to position at their boss's flacks. The three shadows moving off the boat to the jetty, walking under one of the few lampposts.

Two large men, both dressed in black stood in the same position as Psycho and América flacking a young woman. Her petite figure dressed entirely in white (white pencil skirt with matching suit jacket and a white shirt, a pair of sleek white heels on her feet that clicke as she walked toward the crew) she wasn't what you'd class as a stereotypical drug lord, even her light blonde hair was fastened back tight against her skull made her look like someone who was was fresh out law school.

"Only four? Five? I expected more of you to make it out of there," she cooed, her voice was sickly sweet like syrup; thick with sarcasm.

"Oh don't worry we all got out, but we prefer to do hand overs in smaller groups... Are you the contractor?" Grif assured, her eyes narrowing at the woman as a fake laugh fell from her lips, a practised smile gliding along her glossed lips.

"I am actually, although it was one of my brothers that I got to contact you," she replied lacing her fingers behind her, pushing her chest forward slightly, Daddy raised his brows at her, "what's wrong Geoff, was the big bad boss expecting a male to be running such a successful business?" she mocked, her voice low and condescending as though she was talking to child.

"Obviously not that successful if you had to call in us," América shot back quickly breaking the young woman's mask slight as she clenched her jaw her ice cold gaze locking on América before she grin.

"That was but a minor set back, can't always have good eggs in your basket" the woman said turning her attention back to the leaders, "do you have my goods? All seventy bundles?"

"Depends do you have our money?" Grif asked cocking an eyebrow. The woman sighed rolling her eyes as she flicked a hand toward the boat, her two large guards turning to follow her silent order. Grif nodded to Daddy as he and Psycho walked back to the car to retrieve the bags, "we also brought you a small gift," Grif stated bring the attention of the dealer back to herself, as América pulled the man from behind Grif pushing him forward, "thought you might want to deal with him in your own way,"

The woman stared at the man as he tripped on the uneven planks, collapsing on to his side before rolling in to a seated position, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at her, "Oh goodie!" she shrieked, her sickeningly sweet voice jumping through the octaves as she clapped her hands, "you really are best team in Los Santos," she twitched forward a few steps leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees meeting the dealer's eye level, "Hello Worm," she greeted sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too sis," he groaned smiling sarcastically up at her. Both sets of males returned then, dumping the bags of various goodies on the decking. The woman stood back up, quickly the taitor and walking back behind her guards as they brought the bags half way between the two groups, Psycho and Daddy did the same, swapping the bags between them while the contractor ran through the basic agreed figures.

"Two grand for each member, there were eleven of you in total, so thats twenty-two K in cash, count it if you like, but I assure you it's all there," the woman relayed her back turned to the group as the exchange happened, "but since you brought me this lovely present..." she laughed turning back around as she held her hands out to _'Worm'_ , "I'll give the one that kills him in front of me some extra dollars, lets say, another grand, two if its a slower death," Her eyes scanned over the group, landing on América with a grin, "You!" she said pointing at América, "you do it, I see you're still carrying knives,"  
América narrowed her eyes at the woman, glancing at her boss who shrugged, stepping back slightly so she could move in front. América nodded pulling her slim medium sized blade from its holder on her boot as she kneeled behind the man,

"If if was up to me I would have shot you between the eyes," she hissed quietly in the man's ear, his eyes clamped shut as she slowly wrapped a hand under his chin, pulling his head backward on to her shoulder and exposing his throat, lining up the knife, she locked eyes with the woman. The young woman's eyes glittered as she clutched her hands to her mouth, failing to hide the wild grin as she nodded eagerly for América to continue, without breaking eye contact América pulled the knife swiftly across the worm's neck moving backward slightly as she finished the swipe and a thick red line split the skin of the man's neck. She held the man like that for a few more seconds, her features fixed in stone as the man gurgled and choked slowly, only when he had gone silent; his eyes rolling to the back of his head did she dare to move pushing him forward in to a slump his head smacking on to the decking.

The contractor beamed, a hysteric laugh escaping her throat as she clapped, "Hugo get this woman another two grand she's earned it!" She tottered forward as América stood back up looking down at the woman as she inspected the body, prodding it with a french manicured nail. Hugo returned from the boat carrying two more bricks of money which he handed to the woman.

"Here you go, don't spend it all at once," she laughed beaming up at América as she handed over the money América took it with a small nod feeling number than she'd even before as she turned back toward her team. She vaguely heard the contractor saying they'd take care of the body, dismissing the team.  
The crew nodded each of them holding a bag as moved toward their separate vehicles starting the engines as the two large body guards began to the stuff the worm in to a black bag while the woman observed them, waving a farewell to the crew before turning on her heel and climbing back on to the boat. Leaving the two teams to disappear in to the night.


	13. Life Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Warriors - Imagine Dragons**   
>  **Very Good Bad Thing - Mother Mother**   
>  **I'm So Sorry - Imagine Dragons**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

As was normal protocol for both teams the two vehicles took different routes on the way to Fake AH's base, they'd learned from past mistakes and splitting up meant that both cars couldn't be followed easily. The teams we're tired, soreness setting in from all the action as they sat in silence, the adrenaline slowly leaving their bodies.

Both Hayley and Ryan had removed their masks once back in the van, letting out small sighs as they faces cooled and breathing became easier. The blood from the warehouse had dried leaving them sticky and their skin tough; the blood spatter that had hit their faces and necks now looked like some form of Halloween make up. The red-brown stains covering just the top half of Hayley's face while Ryan's consisted of red-brown freckles covering his neck, the black face paint he wore around his eyes smudged and running, spreading down his cheeks. Both of their hands were covered in a thin layer of the dried blood, cracks forming every time they stretched their fingers.

Neither of the Ryan or Hayley spoke as they drove through the narrow road that encircled the bottom of Chiliad, they'd drawn the short straw when it came to the drive back, having to take the longest route back to the base. The silence filling the cab as the two came down off their adrenaline highs, flashbacks of what they'd just done torturing their minds.  
Hayley was used to feeling numb and drained but now she didn't know how she felt, killing people in the heat of the moment was one thing but feeling that man's skin split under her blade had been something completely different. There were points where she did enjoy what she did and what she had the ability to do, but she'd never got the same pleasure out of it as the contractor had seemed to... ' _Her own brother!_ ' that sadistic grin and laugh filtered back in to Hayley's mind; she began to shake.

"Ryan stop the van!" she gasped. Ryan jumped, his foot slamming on the break as Hayley tumbled out of the passenger side and in to the long grass at the base of the moutain, disappearing in to the shadows of the trees as she began to dry heave, the lack of anything in her stomach making it painful. Ryan climbed out after her, leaving the van rumbling quietly at the side of the road.

It must have been early morning because everything was silent and cold with the moon being left as a pale smudge behind some clouds, its ghostly light turning everything silver and grey around the couple as Ryan pushed back the long grass, following Hayley's ragged breathing.

Hayley rolled over, leaning her back against a tree as her legs gave out beneath her, her head rolling back as she regained control of her breathing. Ryan knelt in front of her quietly allowing her to calm down, water dripped from Hayley's closed eyes running in silver patterns down her cheeks as her breathing slowed... ' _Just chemicals, calm the fuck down, breath_ ' she told herself fiercely.

"Hey," Ryan whispered breaking the silence, Hayley opened her eyes, blinking a couple times before focusing her gaze just past Ryan, "you good?" he asked his voice low. Hayley nodded lightly her eyes finally focusing fully on Ryan as he looked at her.

"I'll be fine," she croaked, holding a hand out to Ryan so he could pull her up as she stood, regaining her balance, "I guess seeing someone that even more sadistic than us made me freak out a little," she laughed, Ryan nodded helping Hayley back through the foliage and toward the van, 

"She was definitely one of the scariest females I've even encountered," he agreed, opening the door for Hayley before climbing in his own side. Once the pair were driving again Ryan peeked over at Hayley, her mouth was quirked up at one corner in a smile smirk.

"What?" Ryan asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer

Hayley turned her attention back to Ryan, "Just thinking how I can prove that I'm scarier than that little blonde bitch," she laughed, biting her lip slightly. Ryan sucked in his breath, focusing his attention back on the road as they entered the underground tunnels, a variety of unholy images filling his mind; his skin prickling at the thoughts.

__________

"I SWEAR TO GOD JOSEPHINE IF YOU PUT ANY MORE OF THAT STINGING SHIT ON MY GOD DAMN LEG I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" Lindsay yelled as Josephine attempted to retrieve the bullet from her thigh, "YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY THESE GUYS ARE HERE!" she screeched, struggling against Geoff and Michael as they held down her arms; Jack and Griffon keeping her legs in place, as the four of them pinning her to the large metal table that was normally used for counting and loading ammo.

Tina had barricaded herself in to the far corner of the room, away from any source of blood and yelling, her headphones on as she blasted music that could be heard between Lindsay's screams and curses, her mind focused on a piece of tec that she'd nabbed while at the warehouse.  
Ray and Gavin also sat well away from the screaming, their backs pushed against the wall beside the door of the base as Ryan pushed it open, allowing Hayley in first, the pair of them carrying a sports bag each that the contractor had handed the money over in. The pair looked from the group around the table to the two cowering lads. Gavin pointing to his thigh as Lindsay screamed again.  
The two lads had originally been trying to help Josephine, but proved to be about as useful as a wet paper towel, Ray almost being punch in the face while trying to hold down one of Lindsay's arms while Gavin had been responsible for holding down the uninjured leg, receiving a solid kick to the cheek which had already started to bruise beneath the ice pack that he held against it gingerly.  
Luckily Griffon and and Geoff had come through the door a few minutes later the pair joining Michael and Jack, who had managed to restrain Lindsay for long enough that Josephine had cut through the jeans and started prepping the wound, which had included using Michael's belt as a tourniquet at the top of her thigh.

Lindsay let out another screech, "GOT IT!" Josephine yelled, holding the bullet in the air between a pair of bloody tweezers a small amount of blood creeping down the tweezers on to the gloves that covered Josephine's hand, a large sigh coming from the group as they relaxed slightly.

Gavin gagged running from the room as he began to heave, covering his mouth with his hand. Ray laughed standing up casually and following him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, thank fuck for that," Lindsay gasped, sweat covering her forehead and back, "wait, why aren't you guys letting me go? JOSEPHINE DON'T YOU FUC!.." she screeched again as Josephine began to clean and bind the wound tightly. Ryan and Hayley stayed stood near the front door watching as Lindsay almost broke loose of both Geoff and Michael in her attempt to snap Josephine's neck, both guys struggling to keep her in place as they held down her arms and added extra weight to her shoulders with their elbows.

This wasn't the first time any of them had ever been shot or injured while out on a heist, but Lindsay had a right to hate it the most. Her short and skirt wearing days had been over for years due to the amount of scars and bullet wounds that she gained on her thighs and calves. Somehow none of the wounds had ever resulted in serious enough injury that they'd had to go to hospital but it definitely wasn't pretty or pleasant to hear when any of them were being cleaned up.  
The entire crew could swear like sailors when it came to cleaning up and bandaging some wounds, each of them calling the other every name under the sun. But it was needed if all of them were to stay out of service records, and at times it did bring the crew closer a few of them owed their lives to each other. There was a reason that Tina was kept out of the main line of fire these days and kept to herself, even when they were preparing or planning.

In the past Tina had worked in close quarters with Josephine and Hayley since she was small, quiet and well trained. The three of them had been used to taking out the majority of muscle while Lindsay and Griffon worked on getting whatever they were there for.  
But on one job that should've been a simple in and out, the three girls had got cocky, slacking in their rampage. After they thought they'd taken out everyone the three of them had been wandering around, ignoring Grif's protocols of, 'Never put your weapon away... Keep you're back against the wall... Make sure everyone is together at all times.' The lapse in judgement had ended with Tina getting grabbed, the guy nabbing the knife from her belt and almost slicing her throat Sweeny Todd style.  
Luckily Hayley had been quick enough to take out the guy before he completed the swipe, leaving her with a nasty but not fatal cut just beneath her jaw that narrowly avoided her main artery and windpipe. Hayley had stayed with her team mate keep pressure on the wound and keeping her awake. When Josephine showed up a minute or so later she was so blazed she had no idea what to do and had just stood there watching.  
Griffon and Lindsay had heard the panic over their mics and were only seconds behind, managing to get everyone out alive.

Since then Tina and Josephine had never worked together and Tina had never been on the front line, her neck kept covered at all times by either a high neck or scarf. It was fair to say that the experience had set the team back massively at the time with Griffon and Hayley unsure if Tina would want to leave and return to her life before the crew. She'd stuck around however feeling like she wasn't built for anything menial now that she'd had a taste of life as a high profile criminal.

Once Josephine had finished bandaging Lindsay's leg and gotten a safe distance away the swearing siren was released, Michael and Geoff evacuating the area quickly while Jack and Griffon stayed to help her sit up keeping her injured leg straight on the table as she rubbed the red prints off her arms and rolled her shoulders back in to place. She caught Hayley's eye across the room and smiled weakly gesturing for her to come over, Hayley nodded handing Ryan her bag of money before walking toward her friend

"You two finally decide to come watch the show then," she laughed making Hayley grin as she walked over to the table standing beside her team mate as she reached an arm around her waist, "Jesus you need a shower," Lindsay mocked hugging Hayley lightly.

"Yeah I know," Hayley grimaced, leaning back from the table suddenly aware of just how much blood had dried to her clothing, "glad to see you're alright though," Hayley muttered gesturing to her bare leg.

Lindsay looked down at her destroyed pants, and huffed annoyed that she'd have to go shopping again for a new pair, "Fucking shit head, good job I have power thighs," she muttered, looking back up at Hayley, "thanks for having my back though...he end up dead?" she asked. Hayley swallowed the lump in her throat fighting the urge to dry heave again as she nodded, croaking a response, "Yeah, got an extra two grand for it,".

Lindsay nodded, a look of approval sweeping her face briefly as their conversation fell in to silence. Griffon and Geoff calling everyone together for a quick debrief. Ray tapped Tina on the shoulder lightly, signalling for her to take off her headphones and pointing to the gathering group. She smiled at him, following behind him to sit in front of the two bosses. While Hayley helped Lindsay off the table, limping over and falling in to a chair beside Michael who flinched as Lindsay threw an arm around his shoulder,

"Sorry for almost punching you," she laughed, Michael grinned back telling her it was fine,

"No harm done, although I can't really say the same for Gav," he joked pointing at lad as he prodded his cheek lightly, Michael slapped his hand away, "stop poking it," he said sounding too much like a father for either of the pairs comfort and leaving Gav pouting as Geoff called everyone's attention to himself and Griffon.


	14. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

Ryan took his place on Geoff's right, Hayley leaning against the wall on Griffon's left glancing at Ryan as they took in the bloodied mess of the other in the bright lighting. In comparison to the rest of the teams they looked like they'd died and reanimated while the rest of the team had remained pretty clean, a few spatters on their shirts or pants.

"Right guys we know you're all desperate to shower and get home so we'll make this quick," Geoff said his eyes scanning over the pair of blooded team mates, his voice echoing in the silent room, "we did good, two grand each, and the contractor, well **she** definitely seemed pleased with the dealer as an extra gift," he remarked pausing slightly to shiver at his memory of the contractor. "Thanks to B Team we left absolutely no trace of our being at the warehouse, good use of explosives guys," he congratulated the three high fiving awkwardly around the table while Geoff continued, "and thanks to these pair of fucking nut jobs!" he laughed, pointing behind him in the direction of Ryan and Hayley, "we managed to get the place cleared out and the swap done with ease." Hayley and Ryan grinned at each other lightly.

"Of course we did have one injury," Griffon interjected her tone slightly more serious than Geoff's had been, "which means... girls, we need to run over protocol, again..." Griffon's team started to grumble while the Fake AH Crew looked a little shocked at the strictness of their boss as she held her hand up, "although I'm told is was Hayley that got the son-of-a-bitch off her with ease," she turned to Hayley who nodded once.

"Just doing my job boss, heard the team over the radio, Tuggs had told me they'd be running final checks for survivors," Griffon nodded at her second in command.

"Even so, it shouldn't have been necessary for you to get involved, Tuggs we'll go over a couple techniques when we're back at home base, and practise them once you're back to full health" Lindsay sighed but agreed, "as far as I can think that's all we need to comment on," she shrugged looking a Geoff who nodded folding his arms across his chest as he leant back against the wall beside Ryan, careful not to touch his clothing.

"Think so... All right cock suckers get out my sight," Geoff mocked, the teams slowly dispersing as he turned his head to Ryan, "Ryan please go shower you smell like a blood bank, and its worse cause there's two of you," Geoff groaned gesturing to Hayley who laughed walking over to Geoff's other side causing him to cringe as the pair leaned in to him. Geoff groaned, "Ewww! You guys are gross! He shrieked quickly pulling himself from between them causing them to fall together with a thud, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over a chair as he grabbed one of the duffel bags from the floor, throwing it at Hayley and shooing the pair away.

The pair laughed pulling themselves apart so they could start saying their goodbyes. Hayley called over to Griffon, agreeing to meet Ryan in the car so it didn't look as suspicious, that the pair of them were leaving together.

"I thought you might want to take the bags since it's not just my share that in them," Hayley laughed handing the bag to her boss, Griffon nodded taking the bag and placing behind her on the counter.

"I'm going to guess that you're going home with Ryan tonight," she assumed her voice low so the other members of Red Snakes wouldn't hear. Hayley nodded frowning slightly, "Oh don't worry it's fine, just be careful okay, like you that guys probably got a lot of people that would want to see him dead." Hayley rolled her eyes attempting to defend herself but Griffon continued, "also not that they care too much but the rest of the team is catching on to you and him, so you might end up with a ton of questioning tomorrow," Hayley's eyes widened in fear as she thought about the entire crew pinning her for information.

The only possible upside to the information about her and Ryan coming out was that she wasn't the only one that had fallen for a member of Fake AH Crew.  
It was obvious that Josephine had been trying to impress Gavin since they'd got here, he had that weird English charm that she seemed to fall for but in Hayley's eyes he was a piece of shit that enjoyed annoying Michael, or 'his boi' as they referred to each other, and the rest of the crew with stupid questions and theories, also it seemed pretty clear that Gavin just didn't have the same interest in the pot smoking team member. Lindsay meanwhile had managed to impress Gavin, but her eyes seemed more focused on Michael since the pair had happily geeked out during their three days of prep together.  
However one person that had impressed the majority, if not all of Fake AH had been Tina. She'd managed to amaze both Ryan and Ray with her tec abilities and Ray was practically falling at her feet when it came to her sniping and firearm training, Geoff had definitely been impressed at insight he'd gained in to what his rivals were hiding, but he didn't know half the shit that was back at Red Snake's base.

Hayley shook her head quickly dispelling the worrying thoughts of being quizzed but agreed to be careful, she knew what it was like to have hundreds of people wanting you dead so she was sure she could handle anything Ryan had lurking in his shadows.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she grinned as she and Griffon watched the rest of their team talking and laughing like normal people. With a final hug she bid a quick farewell to Griffon and the rest of her team, disappearing in to the tunnels and working her way to the car park where Ryan was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked as she climbed in to the car.

"Absolutely," she grinned winking quickly at him, a slight smirk fixed to the corner of her mouth. Ryan grinned back starting the car and leaving the base behind.


	15. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Alone Together - Fall Out Boy**   
>  **Lying Is The Most Fun - Panic! At The Disco**   
>  **Je Veux Te Voir - Yelle**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

The ride back to Ryan's apartment had been a silent one.  
Slow passion and lust had began to fill the small space between them threatening to over spill at every stop light with clothes becoming too tight and skin too hot.  
It pained Hayley when Ryan seemed to take extra care parking his car in to it's own garage spot; slowly locking it while she stood tapping her foot feverishly at the entrance of the flats.

Ryan couldn't help but be amused at her frustration, he hadn't touched her once since leaving the base and she was already looking like she could rip his throat out as he opened the entrance to the apartment building's reception, locking the car park door behind him while leaving Hayley to call the elevator which seemed to make the seconds drag as the near silent whirring of wheels, cogs and wires interlaced with the slightly annoyed huffs and finger tapping.

Ryan stood beside Hayley as the doors opened, walking in before her and raising an eyebrow when she didn't follow instantly. She huffed, clenching her fists at her sides like a child and stepped in to the enclosed space. The pair were forced to stand beside each other, their skin humming at the close proximity. The elevator finally dinged as it approached Ryan's floor, the doors opening slowly and allowing the pair out. Ryan fished his keys from his pocket, opening the door and chuckling slightly as Hayley shoved in before him almost disappearing in the darkness as he followed her and double bolted the front door. He turned without flicking the light on; suddenly confronted with Hayley as she pulled his lips to her own.

Ryan kissed back greedily, pushing the back of Hayley's shirt up as he scratched down her back. Her back arching as she forced herself to her tip toes, deepening the kiss and pressing against Ryan's chest pushing his back in to the door with a surprising ease. "Shower?" Ryan had questioned as he littered Hayley's blood spattered neck with light bites.

Hayley had grinned deviously, shaking her head.

"Fuck that, you're not making me wait again," she growled pulling his mouth back to hers, her fingers tangled in Ryan's hair.

"Fine with me," Ryan gasped in reply, picking Hayley up by her thighs, allowing her to lock her legs around his waist as he walked her through the flat to his bedroom, pieces of clothing being shed before they even made it through the door.

The next few hours had been a lustful frenzy of scrabbling yet soft hands as clothes were shed and thrown. Every kiss, bite, touch, laugh, helping to create a bubble for the pair.  
Outside of this flat, this sanctuary, they were seen as psycho paths who could only communicate through violence. They understood one another, listened to one another, co-operated and worked with or around what the other was doing or wanted; outside it was a survival technique but here it was for pure joy and pleasure, something that made them feel normal and human again despite their living.  
The pair had fucked/had sex/made love, many time before for a variety of reasons, but this time was different. It wasn't a secret for neither of them were hiding anything any more (at least not from their higher powers) and that meant that every movement and actions wasn't lined with a film of guilt that had began to leave them exhausted now they were almost completely at peace and for the first time in what felt like an eternity the pair woke up the next day feeling completely rested and happy with what they had become.

__________

"So how about that shower?" Ryan asked the next morning, his voice still husky with sleep as he peered down at Hayley. Hayley groaned tightening her grip on the thin duvet that covered them and attempted to bury her head further in to Ryan's chest, he chuckled, the laugh rumbling through his rib cage and causing Hayley to look up at him. Half of her face was covered by the duvet as she pulled it up over her nose while her fringe covered the rest of her face leaving just one eye slightly visible. Ryan poked her lightly, "come on shower," he said, making Hayley whine again as she curled away from the poke, burying her head back under the duvet. Ryan rolled his eyes before putting on a similar whiny voice,

"Come on get up! Go shower! You smell! Ew stinky girl germs! EW!" each statement was accompanied by various pokes and tickles causing Hayley to squirm as she tried to prevent her laughter before falling off the bed with a thud, landing beside the bathroom door and dragging the duvet with her. She sat up pouting, pulling the duvet around her as peered across the mattress to face Ryan again, narrowing her eyes (while being extremely pleased) at his confidence and ease as he placed his hands behind his head and grinned at her.

Hayley scanned her eyes down the length of his body, taking in to account the small bruises and bite marks that she'd left there last night. Their were a few scattered about his hips and stomach, mainly small bruises until you got up to his shoulders and neck which were edged with teeth and nail marks where Hayley had got a little carried away during their time together, Hayley didn't doubt that his back was probably a cross-hatch of scratch marks.  
She grinned at her work, her eyes landing on her favourite marks that she'd left. A patch of three fair sized love bites, one on his collar bone, one on his shoulder and the third at the side of his neck, right on the sweet point just below his jaw bone. There was no way he was hiding that one anytime soon.

Hayley of course had her own marks which Ryan had placed. He admired his work as they showered together, each washing the other's hair and body slowly. Ryan enjoyed Hayley's body. He enjoyed seeing it in action, her arms completed by the slim knives that cut through anything with ease, he enjoyed her fully clothed and blood drenched but most of all he enjoyed admiring the small marks of passion that he'd planted on her light skin a couple covering scars that came through her line of work.  
Small bruises scattered along her hips and inside thighs; more scattering her breasts and neck like the blood spatters that had covered it previously. Even the red scratches that looped her waist and back mesmerized him as they merged with the small bullet and knife scars.

They'd stayed in the shower washing and admiring their works of art until they were both clean and pruned, drying themselves and getting dressed in to fresh clothes, Hayley stealing one of Ryan's shirts and pulling on a pair of old jeans she'd once left there, before cleaning up the bomb site they'd created last night; quickly filling a black trash bag with the crisp blooded clothes.

The pair had just sat down in Ryan's lounge with cups of coffee when Hayley's phone beeped in to life, a small message symbol appearing on the screen. She reached forward picking up of the table and opening the message. It was from Griffon.

 **09:27am**  
**From: Grif**  
**To: 'HA'**

 **Hey Hayley.**  
**Need you back at base, ASAP**

**Grif.**

Hayley sighed, placing her half drank mug on the table as she stood. Ryan watched her confused,

"Grif needs me back at base," Hayley shrugged, "mind if I borrow your bike again?" Ryan shook his head placing his own cup down hastily as Hayley wandered to the front door, pulling on the shoes she'd been wearing last night. They we're still stained with blood but they'd dried enough that she'd be able to get away with it in public, although she'd definitely throw them out once back at base.

"I'll walk you down," Ryan mumbled, reaching for his own shoes.

"No it's fine Ryan," Hayley snapped harshly, surprising Ryan with her tone, she let out a sigh, "really, just give me the keys and I'll be off, I know the code for the elevator and car park, I'm sure Geoff will want you back soon as well,"

Ryan nodded walking over to his computer desk and pulling out a small set of keys.

"Here take the Kawasaki Ninja, you can keep it," he chucked the keys to Hayley roughly shoving his hands in his pockets as she turned to unlock the door. She looked back over her shoulder, turning and taking a step toward him, placing a finger under his chin tilting his head so he had to meet her eyes.

"Last night was amazing," Hayley mumbled as she gazed up at Ryan. She placed her hand lightly on his cheek, her thumb running lightly across the stubble that was forming there, as he tilted his head in to her touch "but we have to remember that business comes first," Ryan nodded his face glum as Hayley lent towards him a kiss ghosting over his lips, "I'll see you soon,"

And with that she disappeared, taking Ryan's bike and speeding through the rush hour traffic of Los Santos.

Ryan didn't move from the front door for along time, long after he'd heard the roar of the bikes engine from the street outside followed by several annoyed horns.  
He knew where she was coming from, business always had to come first and growing to attached could become dangerous for the pair of them. He walked over to the large windows that looked out over Los Santos placing his head against the cool glass, shutting his eyes and wishing again that everything could be simpler.

As he stood there in silence, fogging the window slightly with his breath, his phone rang. He pushed himself up from the window and walked back to the couch where his phone was slung atop one of the pillows. Jack's caller ID flashed on the screen, he pressed the answer button holding it to his ear with his shoulder as he picked up the half finished mugs of coffee.

"Hey Jack what's up?" he asked pouring the coffee down the drain.

"Hey Ryan, Geoff needs you at base ASAP, also I think the lads want to talk you about something?" Jack's smirked echoed through his voice, Ryan frowned, what the hell could the Lads want to talk to him about? Probably something stupid knowing them, or Gavin had another ridiculous ' _' for him. He mumbled a quick 'Right see you soon' and hung up, rinsing the cups and placing them on the draining rack before grabbing his shoes from the hall and pulling them on, pushing the thought of Hayley to the back of his mind as he locked the door and made his way to the garage._


	16. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Songs to go with this chapter are:**   
>  **Kick Me - Sleeping With Sirens**   
>  **Don't Mess With Me - Temposhark**   
>  **This Love, This Hate - Hollywood Undead**   
>  **Full soundtrack available at:**   
>  **https://open.spotify.com/user/1123043947/playlist/1PMeJnyeQnKD3xm7wRjT2V**   
> 

One of the upsides to owning an Entity XF was the speed it got you from one place to another. And that was exactly what Ryan needed right now as he swerved and skidded through the Los Santos streets toward the base. In this car he had no time to think about anything else, one lapse in his attention could send him spinning in to a wall or over some pedestrian that happen to be in the way.

Soon arriving at the base Ryan had parked his car and made his way through the tunnels waving slightly to one of the cameras since someone was probably watching them. Pushing at the door of the base he was greeted by the weird shrieks of Gavin, accompanied by the boyish laughter of Michael as they sped around a corner racing a pair of remote control cars. They swerved beneath a set of chairs that had been set up catching Ray's foot as they veered off course, the Puerto Rican yelling and swearing at them as the pair of Lads split around him, narrowly missing bumping him with their combined weight.

"Hey Rye Bread!" Michael yelled, elbowing Gavin in the gut and jumping in front causing him to trip in to the wall with a squawk.

"Hey Ryan! Good night?" Gavin laughed, pushing himself off the wall, following his car as he attempted to skid around Ryan's feet.

Ryan grin sticking his foot out slightly, picking up the back of Gavin's car as it came to stop. Gavin whined uselessly spinning the wheels of his immobilised vehicle as Michael sped down another corridor roaring in victory, 

"And Mogar wins again bitches! Fuck yeah! You can't touch this!" he yelled finishing with a high pitched, "Whoo!.. Oh shit sorry Geoff didn't see you there, Ryan's here by the way... he's pretty beat up," Michael apologized following a very confused and concerned looking Geoff from the corridor as he flipped Gavin off causing him to pout. 

"He looks fine to..." Geoff started looking closely at Ryan as he stood, pulling a Red Bull from the fridge. Geoff cut off as Ryan tipped his head back taking a long gulp and allowing the large purple bruises to be visible, "Jesus Christ," Geoff murmured, "you guys are okay with this?!" he shrieked at his fellow team mates turning the stare at them all. The group shrugged, they decided that they didn't care how Ryan took care of his personal life as long as it didn't effect them or put any of their endeavours in danger.  
Ryan had made it clear that he'd never once exchanged information with América or the rest of her team, their being together was purely personal and business had no place in their relationship.

Geoff huffed as the Lads started gathering around Ryan poking at his bruises and attempting to lift his shirt to see the extent of the damage. Ryan of course didn't enjoy the attention swatting at their hands in annoyance and pulling Ray over his shoulder in a backwards fireman's grip when he'd climbed on the counter to pull at the back of Ryan's shirt neck, his voice high as he exclaimed at the amount of damage.

Slightly more satisfied after probing the team settled down, each member taking their seat around the heist table which seemed a lot bigger now that it wasn't being shared with another crew.

"You know what Geoff I think you might be right about América trying to take down our team," Ray stated causing the group to go quiet. Geoff raised an eyebrow as he turned from pinning a large map of Los Santos on to the board, "I mean the state she's left him in I'm not sure we'll have a bettering ram next heist," Geoff groaned pulling a hand down his as Ryan stood, picking the small man up again.

"That's it Tiny!" Ryan teased throwing the man over his shoulder again, holding his arms to his sides so he couldn't pull the back of Ryan's shirt up, "you and me are running fighting drills with you as the punch bag," the crew laughed as Ray began to squirm against the older man's grasp.

"Alright, alright, come on!" Geoff yelled throwing a large pad on to the table in front of him, "Ryan put him down," he ordered, Ryan walked back to the table and dropped Ray unceremoniously back in to his chair before sitting back down in his own, "right... now, if we're all quite finished going on about Ryan getting his dick wet can we please go over how we're getting paid this month!"

The crew grimaced at Geoff's wording but fell quiet as they started going over the next months worth of heist ideas and plans.

__________

Meanwhile Hayley had made her way back to her own flat to quickly change and swap vehicles, she was probably going to get quizzed enough as it was so wearing Ryan's shirt and riding his bike probably wouldn't have helped the matter.

She got to the base quickly, parking her car and walking through the garage door in to the base. Most of the team was already at work, Tina and Lindsay we're sat at the computers, running through a few programs that they were thinking about placing in to the cars for better control, While Josephine could be heard shuffling about in the ammunitions vault, a joint rolled and smoking in an ashtray on the table along with several dimps

"Didn't expect you here so soon," Griffon mentioned looking up from her coffee as Hayley clicked the kettle on next to her, pushing her fringe out of her face. She felt like a bitch for how she left Ryan but couldn't just put off seeing her team when Griffon had specifically requested her attendance, she did have a job to do.

Hayley shrugged watching a Josephine appeared from the vault with ribbons of ammo belts, returning the lit joint to her mouth and sucking on it deeply, "Business always has to come first right," Griffon nodded keeping her eyes on Josephine as she turned her glassy gaze to the pair of leaders, her face twisting in a fit of anger as she dropped the ammo on the table, and picked up a pistol. She charged toward them the joint locked between her teeth as she spoke, waving the gun in Hayley's direction,

"Speaking of business, something you need to tell us Hayley?" her voice was spiteful and annoyed. Both Tina and Lindsay looked up from their computers, watching at the pair glared at each other. Hayley held her hands, up walking around the kitchen island to stand in front of Josephine, the gun quivering as she let out a breathy laugh before speaking

"There's probably a lot of things I haven't told you Josephine, so you're gonna have to be more specific," Hayley answered, her eyes narrowing. Her reply was laced with the sarcasm that she knew Josephine hated, especially when she was already pissed off. Josephine's jaw tense as she fought back the urge to scream, instead taking another shaking step toward Hayley,

"How about the fact that you," she jabbed the gun in to Hayley's ribs, "slinked off with the opponent last night! That specific enough for you!" Josephine spat.

The pair were only an inch or so apart now as the team mates glared at each other mildly aware that the rest of the team had stopped what they had doing moving closer in case there was an immediate call for action. Josephine continued to suck on the joint, smoke wisping around Hayley face as she breathed keeping her eyes locked with the blown pupils of her team mate.

Hayley's hand twitched toward the dirty knife that she'd placed in her belt loop as Josephine jabbed the gun in to her ribs again, "Are you going to fucking answer to your team or are you just going to let the fact that you put us all in danger just remain unanswered?" she hissed

That did it. With a sadistic grin Hayley pulled the blood stained knife from her belt quickly pulling Josephine to her, causing her to drop the gun with a clatter, and spinning her around so her front was pressed against the counter, one arm trapped behind her back and Hayley's blade hovering beside her neck; the joint left smoking on the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to me about putting this team in danger," Hayley threatened as she pulled Josephine's arm further up her back. She pressed the knife tightly against her throat, preventing her squirming as she whined slightly both in shock and pain. Hayley was vaguely aware that Griffon was hovering over her back, a hand ready to snatch her back should she take it too far, her other hand held up to freeze the other two team members, but Hayley wasn't finished yet as she lent down close to Josephine's ear.  
"It doesn't matter what's going on in my personal life," she hissed, "the team, the business will always come first, unlike you who let your addictions get the best of you until one of us almost ended up dead."

With a firm shove Hayley allowed herself to be yanked back by Griffon as she placed herself between the pair.  
Josephine span around, her hand running over the place Hayley's knife had been to see if she'd been cut before she rolled her shoulder, making sure it hadn't been pulled from the socket. Her eyes were wide; her skin pale as she pressed her back against the counter.

"That's enough, the pair of you" Griffon said sternly, her arms spread wide as she looked between the girls, she looked to Lindsay who had grabbed the gun when it had dropped to the floor, 'empty' she mouthed. Hayley stepped back, placing the knife back through her belt loop and raising her hands in mock surrender, "We're meant to be a team!" she shouted.

"Well how am I meant to trust my _team_ when they go off fucking the rivals and handing over god knows what information!" Josephine yelled back taking a step forward, Lindsay stepped in front of her pushing her back against the counter as Hayley let out a single laugh.

"Jesus Christ, you're one paranoid son-of-a-bitch you know that!" she yelled over Griffon's arm as the leader held her back, she paused taking a breath to compose herself before continuing, "my personal life is just that, nothing to do with business or jobs is ever discussed between us and he understands that business will always come first. Yesterday was the first ever gig we've both been clued up on and you wanna know what..." she sneered stepping around Griffon who placed a hand on her shoulder firmly, "In a single night fighting with him, he proved himself a better team mate than you ever fucking have."

The room fell silent as Hayley finished her eyes scanning around the shocked group before she shrugged from under Griffon's hand with a sigh, "I'll be in the training room if you need me," she murmured her voice tired as she walked away waving her hand dismissively.

She pushed open the door of the training room and closed it tight behind her. The numbness returning as she sank down against the wall, her body draining of the anger she'd just felt as dragged her breath from her lungs in gasps, her mind flicking back through the episodes of last night.  
Everything from the heist and all that excitement and adrenaline, to the point that she'd lost it and murdered a man on command for a bit of extra cash, until she was back with Ryan in his flat. His lips on hers, his hands worshipping every inch of her battered and marred skin, every breath and sigh and moan and laugh filling the empty space that had been left. The pair reconnecting with the fragments of humanity that remained inside of them.  
The steady beat of Ryan's heart beneath his ribs pounded in her ears; she focused on that, letting her head fall between her knees as her breathing became more manageable. For all her coldness towards him, Ryan had done his best to be what ever Hayley needed when she needed it. A friend, a lover, a companion, just someone to sit a listen that truly understood what she was saying.

They worked, they were happy (or at least as happy as they could be), they'd finally found someone who understood everything that they were feeling

So why couldn't Hayley's own team understand that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the final chapter.  
> I do have some plans for how to continue the story that I'm working on but I don't know... I might see how this part does first before I add any more.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that helped out and left Kudos, you guys are awesome <3 xo

**Author's Note:**

> Brief run down of character names and aliases:
> 
> Hayley - América  
> Griffon - Grif  
> Lindsay - Tuggs  
> Tina - Tiny  
> Josephine - Pot
> 
> Ryan - Psyco  
> Geoff - Daddy  
> Michael - Mogar  
> Ray - BrownMan  
> Gavin - Vav  
> Jack - Munchies


End file.
